Ask Hetalia
by Dark-Angel-Of-Light1994
Summary: Ask the hetalia characters! Rated T for pervyness and cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi since everyone seem's to be doing these "Ask Hetalia characters" I thought I'd do one, so ask the characters anything (You must be warned, some characters I can't do) And this is inspired by everyone's ask someone series, I hope no one minds if I do it!**

**And another note I might not get to this weekly sorry, and yes you can ask things more then once alrighty? Okay bye!**


	2. Meeting the characters

_Hi welcome! In this part we'll be meeting the characters of this so guys introduce yourselves!_

America: Yo dude's! What's up! Need a hero?

England: Bollocks how did I get talked into this?

Russia: Become one with Russia da?

France: Hon, hon. Why hello wonderful people I look forward to stripping you all~ I mean answering your questions.

China: Hello aru, welcome can't wait to answer your questions aru!

Canada: Hi.. I'm Canada…

Germany: Hi I'm Germany..

Japan: Hello, I am Japan pleasure to meet you all *bows*

Italy: Ve~ I want pasta!

Romano: I'm Romano… Gah potato bastard!

Spain: Hola~ I'm Spain~

Hungary: Hi, I'm Hungary!

Austria: I am Austria, and I want no nonsense!

Prussia: I'm the awesome Prussia! And by asking me things you'll be a little more awesome, but never as awesome as myself!

Lithuania: H-Hello.

Estonia: Hi, nice too meet you.

Latvia: H-H-H-Hello… *shaking*

Belarus: Marry me brother…

Ukraine: *smiles nervously*

Finland: Hello everybody!

Sweden: …

Taiwan: Hi~

Hong Kong: ….I am not doing this.

Korea: Hello da-ze!

Sealand: Hiya!

Poland: Like hi.

Seychelles: Hello!

A/N: Okay hi, this is all the characters for now, I will probably add more later if I can get a better feel on them, so happy asking guys!


	3. First questions!

_Welcome to our first question chapter! Now lets get with it. _

**Oh my god, there are SO many characters! *squee* I'm gonna have fun with this~Okay, who's first...?Well, first I have a question for Japan-san, if he doesn't mind: Aren't all ofyou guys like, national secrets or something? How did you get everynation-tan's government to agree to let you put them in a web comic and anime?Next up, America: My school constantly argues about this- in fact our spiritweek is doing super hero/villain day on Tuesday!- and since you're a hero, Ifigured you might be able to settle this for us: Who's better, Superman,Spiderman, or Batman?This one is for both England and France: I'm taking a trip to both yourcapitals in April. England, if I see you can I say hi? *is not bold enough toask for a hug.* France...well, if I see you I'm running the other way, butwhat's the most beautiful part of Paris I should visit?Also, England, can YOU sit in Busby's Chair without being injured?Canada- because I DO know who you are- which is better, your maple syrup orVermont maple syrup? Btw, you're adorable and I wish I could kick Russia forsitting on , well, this review is getting long, but I shall be back! Oh, one morething…Prussia 4ever!-Attolia**

Japan: Well, it wasn't easy to get it done, but with a bit of convincing.

_In other words he got them drunk and made them sign a contact._

Japan: I-I did not!

_Whatever you say Japan, hey America your turn!_

America: Your school's doing that? Can I come? Okay um the best out of them is, uh.. Well their all cool in their own way but since Superman has that super strength and powers and such, but Spiderman is like a human bug! But Batman has the gadgets going for him, I don't know their all awesome!

_Uh, yeeaah, thank you Alfred, hey England, France!_

England: Hmm? Well of course you may say hi.

France: Run away from me? But that is so harsh, and the most beautiful place in Paris would be my house *winks*

England: I don't think I'll be testing that chair.

_Oh Canada~_

Canada: Huh? Oh why thank you. *blushes* And I'd have to say my syrup is better.

Prussia: I heard my awesome name! And I agree with you!

_Thanks for giving him the ego boost. _

**[/looking for yummy yaoi before seeing this] ohhh! I wanna do this! [/blinks] Ah! I need to introduce myself~ Konnichiwa! I'm Tokyo~ [/waves]Anyways to the questions!Author-sama: Are we able to ask dares also?America: [/smacks using a book] That is payback for bombing Okaa-san. What isa Hooters? I mean they are building them here and I went in one and I'm nowscared of : I believe in magical things also! Wait…does it matter that's itinfluenced mainly from anime?Russia: [/glares at] …..Don't be mean to Okaa-san and I won't go ninjaon you. Oh and do you like China?France: Pervert! (takes one to know one) I hear voices..in my head..anywaysback to the question. What would you do if I tied up a drunk Iggy and'accidently' leave him in your room?China: What's with the creepy smile that you gave Shinatty-chan! It scares me!Canada: [/glomps] So cute! Where is your little polar bear?Germany: You really need to loosen up…You could come visit! We have hot springs~Japan: Okaa-san Yokohama keeps on bossing me around. Can I please smack himinto next week!Italy: [/glomps] Cute! You must come visit sometime. Even better bring Germany with you! Oh and do you still miss a certain nation?Romano: [/glomps] Cute! Don't throw anything! What is your currentrelationship with Spain?Spain: Same question as : Please come over! I need some more videos! [/grins] You know whichones. Oh and I have a couple for you. Favorite thing to do?Austria: Admit that you like Switzerland as more than a friend or rival! [/hasthe proof on tape]Prussia: Did you know that there is a color called Prussian blue? I justthought that was awesome. Oh one more..Would you like to come over? I havesome video games that need testing..Lithuania: Do you prefer living on your own or with another nation?Estonia: How blind are you? Cause I really want to know..for future reference.[/smiles innocently]Latvia: Who do you like?Belarus: Your insane..Favorite color?Ukraine: What is your favorite memory from childhood?Finland: [/glomps but quickly let's go] You are so adorable! I can see whySu-san made you his wife~ Is there any specific thing that you absolutely loveabout him?Sweden: You sort of scare me. Would you have children with Finland if it waspossible? And I mean that he carries the child..that : Itoko! Why do you hate Ojii-san so much?Hong Kong: Aw but Itoko..I wanted to ask you questions! What was it likeliving in England's house?Korea: You are not allowed to touch Okaa-sans breasts! Why do you like kimichiso much?That's all I got for now~ Sayounara!**

_Oh you can call me Ally or Angel or something if you want! And of course! Dare away! Bonus points to whoever dares Iggy to dress as a pirate or a cop!_

America: Ow! That wasn't nice! And Hooters is a bar! And I'm sorry?

England: I suppose not.

Russia: But I'm not mean! And I like China very much! After all he will become one with Mother Russia!

France: *perverted face with drool*

_I believe you broke France…YAY! LETS PARTY!_

China: What creepy smile aru?

Canada: He's at home.

Germany: No thank you, I'll pass.

Japan: I don't think that would be such a good idea..

Italy: *gets glomped* Ve, I can try, but Germany doesn't like to go places when he has work, mm... And I do miss him... *sniffles a bit*

Romano: *falls over* Chigi! Get off me! And my relationship with Spain is that he was my boss and I didn't listen to him! There is no current relationship!

Spain: Ah~ I love my little Lovi~

Hungary: Hmm? I will becoming over later for those~! And what couple? And my favorite thing to do is be with Mr. Austria of course.

Austria: I do not like him that way! And I will show my anger on the piano *plays the piano beautify* I hope you understand my anger.

_If that's him angry I'd love to see him happy._

Prussia: There's a color? AWESOME! That's right I'm so awesome I have my own color! And sure! I'll be right over!

Lithuania: Uh, living with people isn't… To bad but I'd like to try living on my own for a bit.

Estonia: I have a bad feeling about this question… But I can see to a point without my glasses.

Latvia: I like uh.. *hears Russia koling* M-M-Mr. Russia..

_He likes Sealand too!_

Belarus: I am not insane, and whatever my darling brothers favorite color is.

Ukraine: Being with my brother and sister before they both snapped.

Finland: *blushes, chuckling a bit* Thank you, and I'm not his wife! And I guess I love that he listens to me.

Sweden: Uh…I'm sorry? And I'm not answering that…..

_I can't believe he actually talked!_

Taiwan: I don't hate him! I just.. Want him to stay away from Japan.

Hong Kong: It was alright I guess… The cooking was really bad…

England: I heard that!

Korea: But they originated in Korea da-ze! And because it taste's great and it originated in Korea!

A/N: Okay so uh yeah first Q and A and by the way Italy was done by my friend so give her props for being a great Italy! Oh! And go recheck page 2 cause theirs new characters! Seeya next time!


	4. Second questions

**Good day, nations. I... I have several questions for you, if you don't mind,of course.-For (Old) Mr. Republic of China: I see you are still stalking- I mean, stillafter Ms. Taiwan to become one with you again (I hope I did not make you looka bit like mighty Mr. Russia)... I would like to know why. Oh, and Mr. Japan,too. It is said that a ship of yours (I don't know whether it's a submarine orwhatever) was seen somewhere near Okinawa.-For Sir United Kingdom of Britain and Northern Ireland: How do you feel abouthosting the Olympics in 2012?-For Mr. Russia: How did you feel about Lithuania separating Kaliningrad fromyou long ago? I hope this question does not bother you... or respectable .-For Mr. Sweden: No offense, but how do you consider Mr. Finland as your"wife" when you two are not wedded (yet)?-For-the "heroic" (sigh)-Mr. United States of America: Do... do you rememberwhat kind of food you ate when you were still with Mr. Britain...? -For-the "awesome" (sigh)-Mr. Prussia: How did you become a part of Germany?How did you feel afterwards?I wish you all can answer my inquiries. Thank you, and wishes,D1315**

China: I am not stalking! And because she's my little sister I love her..

And well with Japan.. I admit to nothing aru.

England: I'm kind of excited, my country will win I just know it!

Russia: It really doesn't matter cause everyone will be one with Russia ^J^

Sweden: He's my wife.. Its enough said..

America: Lets see, fish n chips, uh these black crusty balls, this black sludge and this really gross goop. *shivers* I need McDonalds! *runs off*

Prussia: Well it's a long story…And I felt slightly less awesome, but I'm still more awesome! So me merging with West makes him a little more awesome!

**Hello, Author-sama! I have first some questions for Russia-san: Have you ever killed anyone? Are you secretly in love with someone? (coughAmerica-sancough) Can I have a hug? Also, *gives vodka and a sunflower* wanna have a sunflower party?England-san: :D :D I loooove your eyebrows~ Can I have a hug from you?Sweden-san: HI! Can I have a hug from you? And I know you would totally have kids with Finland~ :DJapan-san: You're so awesome~ I so wanna cut my hair like yours~America-san: You are awesome as well! And I think you represent my dear country very accurately. Latvia-san: You're so short~ You make me feel tall~ ...but you're still taller than I am, so... Anyways, you're awesome!Germany-san: So when are you and Italy getting married?Oh, and I have a dare... lemme see... Russia, I dare you to go stand next to your dear sister Belarus for ten minutes. No running away, akay? ~~~~:D :D :DThanks much for putting up with me^^**

_Hi! Welcome person!_

Russia: I've killed one or two people maybe, and I don't think I'm in love, though I do want to become one with everyone! Oh sure you can have a hug!

_Don't hug him it's a trick!_

Russia: Oh Ally-Chan don't be so cruel~ And Yay Vodka and sunflowers! *drinks vodka* Hmm a sunflower party sounds fun ^J^.

England: *blushes a bit* I-I suppose *gives a hug*

Sweden: …. *gives a hug*

Japan: *blushes* W-Why thank you..

America: Oh hell yeah! I'm representing!

Latvia: I'm only short cause Russia pushes down on my head, and T-Thank you! That's so nice!

Germany: E-Excuse me!

Russia: *goes and stands next to Belarus*

Belarus: *looks all cute* Lets become one brother and get married.

Russia: *starts cracking, then runs away*

_Waah waah waah~ You failed!_

**Me: Hi! Michelle here, and my captive Max! (from Maximum Ride) :DMax: -repeated headdesk- Oh dear : -glares-QUESTIONS: England, do you like it when people call you "Iggy?" France, are you sure sexis a valid workout? (referring to DUB version) Russia, do you stalk China in apanda costume? Max: O_o . . . . well anyways, my favorite character is France. Even though heis a pervert. ;)Me: My favorite is England. -huggles England-Max: Gee I wonder why. -_- -sarcasm-Me: -glares- & Max**

_Hey I read one of her books! And welcome~!_

England: Not at all…I hate it! Call me Mr. Kirkland, England or Britain.

France: But of course it is~ Think of all the sweat running down your bod-.. *falls over in pain*

_Gee I wonder who hit France, with a hammer, specifically this hammer! *holding hammer*_

Russia: How did you know? Do you want to become one with Russia?

France: *cups Max's chin* OH so I'm your favorite? Then how about me and you go to my place? *falls over in pain again*

_*whistles, hiding hammer*_

England: *blushes and hugs back lightly*

_It was nice meeting you! _

**Hello countries! I have a few question (and dares) for you all...America and Prussia: Which one of you is more awesome? And I dare the two ofyou to try and steal Denmark's and France: -evil grin- Let's play hide and go seek! France is it!Russia: Where do you usually hide when Belarus is looking for you?Sealand: -slips a sleeping serum- Put this is Eyebrow's tea for me...oh, andhere are some : If I visit your house, can I go on your sleigh?Sweden: Let's play the quiet game! Reeaady...go!Canada: Hey-Oh, wait a sec, Vermont is here and says her syrup is 's all!**

Prussia: I'm more awesome duh!

America: Uh no! I'm the hero so I have to be more awesome!

Prussia: No I am!

America: Your not even really a country anymore!

Prussia: *gasps then him and America start fist fighting*

_Look what you've done! _

America: *wins fight then runs off stealing Denmark's ax* Hahaha! *running for dear life now*

_It was nice knowing you America! _

England: Bloody hell I am not playing with that frog.. *struggling, being dragged off by France*

_England no! _

Russia: *whispers* In France's closet shhh.. Don't tell her.

Sealand: Oh boy! Thank you! *runs off taking the stuff*

Sweden: …..

_I think Sweden wins . _

Canada: Well I uh think mines still better *smiles nervously*


	5. Third questions!

**Hmmm, what to ask, what to ask... Anyway, hello! So, questions... America: What would you do if all of your fast food was taken away for a week?Spain: How much exactly do you like Romano Prussia: You know, I have afriend who is EXACTLY like you... and a bit like Russia, sometimes... anyway^^'. If you were to become a nation again, what is the first thing you woulddo?**

America: What? No McDonalds? No Burger King? Nooo! I-I'll just make my own burgers!

Spain: I love Lovi~ I mean I raised him *hit with a tomato* Well I still love him.

Prussia: Really? I'm still more awesome though! And what do you mean? I am a nation! But say I wasn't a nation then became one again I'd declare my awesomeness!

**Bonjour! My name is Charlotte and I am from France, the most beautifull nation in theworld! I would like to ask some questions! For the England: why are your eyebrows so strange?For the Germany: do you like any food besides than wursts? What is your thingto do when you are not working?For the Prussia: you are very awesome! XD please tell me, who is your favoritenation?For the Italy: I love you so much Italy, you are so cute! And your pasta andpizza are wonderful!For the France: you are of course my favorite! I don't know why the othernations think you are a perverted, you just want to spread more love to theworld! ;3 so can I have a hug from the best country in ever? Why do youdislike England so much? I am curious. Thank you! Please pardon any errors I am most best in French, but English isfun reading and writing. Au revior, auther! :3**

_Hello nice to meet you! How's the shopping in France?_

England: They are not strange!

Germany: I like potato's, and when I'm not working I catch up on work Italy made me miss.

Prussia: I know I'm awesome but I love hearing it! And myself of course!

Italy: Ah! Grazie! *grins* ohh, do you know Big Brother France? *tilts head*

France: But of course she know's my young Italy she's from my country after all!

Italy: I meant personally big brother France

France: *huffs*

_Moving on France your turn._

France: I'm everyone's favorite! And see other countries? Its just how I show love! *grins* Of course you can have a hug from me!*gives a hug* And have you looked at him? Seriously and he calls me a frog, I am not a frog my beauty over whelms a frog.

**Max: Ha! My series pwns all! XDMe: . . . . QUESTIONS:Prussia, you know you don't exist anymore right?(you're still awesome though)Spain, how come you're practically the only spanish country I've seen on theshow? Germany, I'm taking german classes! :D Everyone, what's your favoritepairing?Me: Well, that's all we : So &Max**

Prussia: I do too exist! I'm here aren't I! *huffs* And yes I am awesome!

Spain: *shrugs* Take it up with the writing staff.

_Mine's England X an Oc of mine and Germany X an Oc of my friends but cannon wise, England X America, Germany X Italy, France X Canada's grown on me, Spain X Romano~! Korea X China Russia X China Switzerland X Liechtenstein . And that's mine, anyone else wanna go?_

Everyone (But Belarus): …. We are not answering that!

Belarus: Mine is me and my big brother.

Russia: Go away!

**Hi~ *hugs everyone* It's me California! But you can call me Cali~ Hi BigBrother! *Hugs America* Okay, so, hmm... I didn't really think of anyquestions. Hahaha~ Gimme a sec 'kay?Hmm... Oh! Right! England, why was America so importiant to you if you had somany other colonies? What made him so special? New York, I swear if you tellme to hurry up one more time... Anyway, Italy, did you know theres a 'little Italy' in San Diego? You shouldcome over and you can teach me how to cook pasta? France, please stop 'visiting' me. I'm happy to show you around but if youkeep showing up while i'm at the beach then i'll tell Oregon to beat you to abloody pulp~ :)America *hugs again* you need to visit me more often! I get lonely... YesOregon I know your next door but it's not the same. New York! Ugh! Just gimmiea sec okay? Why are you always so rushed!Anyway, NY is getting cranky again so i'll have to go. Bye~**

_Hey I live in you! Wait that sounded weird *laughs*_

America: Hey there! *hugs back*

_Okay England!_

England: Huh? Oh well.. He was so cute and innocent back then and… *goes to an emo corner*

Italy: Ve, really? that sounds fun! And I'd love to teach you how! it all depends on which pasta though~

France: *huffs a bit* I just merely want to admire your beauty~

_By that you mean you want to jump their bones?_

France: Why I never!

America: *hugs back again* I'll come visit soon I promise! And since I'm a hero I won't break that promise!

**Hey, I'm Sierra. Russia do u think u can help me w/ world history because wejust started studding about u. Prussia I love u so freggen much. Can i have ahug from the awesome u? England why do you hate France? And if u had a choicebetween America and France who would it be? You have to choose. France nextyear I'm taking French can u give me a head start on French. Spain if yourwondering if I'm Spanish I'm not. I just have a Spanish name I, and its in thedictionary**

Russia: Sure! Then you'll become one with Russia da?

Prussia: Certainly! *hugs*

England: Because he's a stupid frog! And bloody hell I don't want to choose! But fine America because he's not as annoying.. But he's still annoying..

France: But of course Mon Cheri! Parlez vous Franais?

Spain: Oh? Well its still a lovely name.

**HELLO! Kay so first of alllll... England: Why do confuse Alfred With Matthew? Is it that you want to see Alfredmore? *Cough cough* Cus you love him *cough cough*Alfred: *Glomps* OMG! You are soooo awesome for comign up with McDonallds!Thats all i have to say...France: Ok so who is it true that Alfred was your's and Arthur's "littlemistake" and if so... is Arthur the girl?Spain: *ATTACKS* AHHH! MEANY! YOU KILLED THE AZTECS! Sorta... BUT STILL YOU RSOOOO MEAN! *cries*Romano: Can I have a hug since your ex-boss made me cry... please (and atomato)!Germany: Why don't you ever kick N. Italy out of your bed? oh yeah and... LOVEYAH POTATO BASTARD!Hungary: *high fives* Yay fellow Yaoi Luver! Oh and how much would you pay tosee Austria and Prussia... you know?And finally most important... CANADA: *golmps* saw that coming! Ok so I jsutwanted to say I love you and how come you never stand up for yourself? Youalready have a big fan girl army ready to attack Russia cus he sat on you. Oh almost forgot... Prussia: Uh... Did you like Hungary even when you thoughtshe was a boy?KAY LOVE YOU ALL! (Wow really long)**

England: I confuse them because they look a like! I do not love Alfred! *blushing*

_Your such a Tuna (That mean's Tsundere)._

America: *falls over from the glomp from it being unexpected* Woah! And I know right? McDonalds is awesome!

France: What? As if I'd have a baby with England! His ugliness would ruin the baby!

England: You're the ugly one you frog!

Spain: Don't cry Senorita! Please I'm sorry!

Romano: *gives a quick hug and a tomato* Spain does that to people.

Spain: Your so mean Lovi! T.T.

Germany: Cause…He just gets back in it.. And uh thank you?

Hungary: *returns high five* Really now? Give me a call and we'll arrange a price *winks*

Canada: *falls over* Waaah! Thank you *blushes* And well I hate fighting… That's why..

Prussia: Psh, tch, psh tch. No, I like women thank you very much!

_Hey Prussia come out of the closet!_

-A/N: Hello! Once again give my friend who plays Italy props! And thanks to all my watchers and to the people who favorite this I love you all!


	6. Forth questions!

**HI THERE, IT'S ME, OREGON! But you can call me Oreo!3 By the way, I don't wantyou touching me, Al. Canada is my REAL big brother and I like him more1 He'smuch more polite!Hey, big bro, I dare you to eat a veggie burger! Trust me, vegetables are SOOOmuch better than meat!Okay I'm just going to cut to the chase...*grabs Spain's hands* ANTONIO I LOVEYOU MORE THAN ANYONE ELSE IN THE WORLD. CAN WE GET MARRIED AND HAVE BABIES? IDON'T CARE IF ALFRED APPROVES OR NOT! AND IF HE WANTS, LOVINO CAN JOIN IN , Canada, Latvia, France, England, China, Italy, and all you guys! Joinmy wonderful harem! Pleeeaaase!Prussia, I want you to give me a piggyback ride!As a reward for all of your guys' hard work, I'm gonna let the Bad Touch Triodo anything they please with my body. It's really only rewarding Antonio,Francis, and Gilbert, but whatever. Those pervs who like it are welcome to**

America: Mean!

America: *eats one turning green*

Spain: *blushes* Well I'm quiet honored senorita but I'm not sure if I can at the moment but I am flattered, here have a churro *hands over a churro*

Russia: Will you become one with Russia if I do?

Canada: Uh…

Latvia: Um.. I don't think I can…

France: Why of course~!

England: No! Again no!

China: No aru!.

Italy: Veeee, I dunno *thinks* mmm, maybe!

Prussia: Sure! *picks up on back and runs around*

France: Prussia thinking what I am?

Prussia: Oh yeah four way!

Spain: ^^' count me out I couldn't do that.

France/Prussia: Wimp!

**Well this is going to be fun,huh?I've alwas wanted to ask stuff! Well my nameis Shiko-chan123 and I love all you guys but I have to say I love england themost! Anyway on I was wondering England, what do you think of the 2010 versonof Alice in Wonderland movie and are your eyebrows fluffy? France, I going totake the language of love in highschool wish me luck and have you ever neverwanted to sleep with somebody or a nation if so who?. America, I dare you tokiss Russia with feeling for at least thirty seconds!**

England: It was.. Alright for America I guess…And no they are not.

_Their silky!_

England: S-shut up you!

France: That's wonderful! And hmmm England.

England: What I'm not good enough!

France: Nope~

England: Stupid frog! *begins fighting with France*

_They'll be awhile.._

America: Do I have to?

Russia: Da!

America: *kisses Russia*

Russia: *kisses back*

_Okay its been thirty seconds you two can stop now!_

America: *pulls away and gets mouth wash* That was so gross!

Russia: ^J^.

**Hi my name is Maria its a pleasure to meet you all!waves cutely::Prussia: did you love Hungary and want her to marry you instead of Austriabecuse you knew she was a warrioress not some little house wife cooking andclthe day away?America: :smacks him over the head::thats for the bomb dropped on poor Kiku,every time i read about those terrible things I always feel ashamed of beingborn in America!Canada: :slides a present of pancakes and maple syrup::i love you Canada, yourthe sweetest person i know out there!say the word and i shall march uponRussia for sitting on you!also is it true you can make Alfred cry?China: :supplies with boxs of candies and a panda bear plushie to snuggle::ilove you as much as i love Japan China! is it true that Russia stalks you in aPANDA suit of all things?Russia: :Hugs and hands a bottle of vodka and three sunflowers::even if i dontlike you sitting on Canada i still like you ok?Belarus: take a chill pill on your brother, ok?maybe give him space, you'veproven you can be determined already!Austria: :byach slaps him and takes a sledgehammer to a baby grand::thats fordragging poor Ludwig into the mud with your stupid wars!but mostly for WWIIsince Hitler was YOUR stupid person!Prussia: :snuggles cutely:: I love you to Prussia soon enough we the lovers ofthe iron cross shall mount an attack world wide to get you back on the map!**

Prussia: Uh…No answer *blushes*

America: Ow! Why is it always "Poor Japan America you jerk!" He destroyed pearl harbor! Why am I the bad guy! I'm the hero!

Canada: Awwh thank you! *pours syrup on the pancakes, munching on them* And thanks for that and well yeah kinda…

China: Sheh Sheh! *eats some of the candy* Awwh your so sweet. And yes… It's true aru.

Russia: *hugs back and drinks vodka happily, while sniffing the sunflowers* Okay, you'll become one with Russia da?

Belarus: *sharpens knife getting ready to throw it*

_Belarus no killing people! Got it!_

Belarus: *grumbles*

Austria: No! Not the piano! And its not my fault he started all that!

Prussia: Yes! I love you all! I should be on the map!

_I don't think there's room for his ego .._

**Hello again! Let's get right into this!Spain: *Pats on head* It's ok i guess... I'm still angry at you but your stillmy 4th favorite. *Hugs* Romano: HELLO! I am soooo happy I got a hug from you! Sorry I just huggedSpain but I was captured by Spain fan girls and forced to! Oh and question!Can you explain you feeling towards Spain? Cus a lot of fan girls are fightingover it...France: Can you teach my some French insults? I have a friend who knows allthe languages I know other than French! So help please!England *Gives box* Here are your instructions. Open the box, take out abottle from the box, and drink its content. Repeat until all the bottles inthe box are empty. Once you've done that take out the angel costume at thebottom of the box and put in on. Finally... Go hang out with Alfred, and letthe fangirls squeal!Canada:*Gives maple syrup* Ok so I just wanted to give that to you! LOVE YOU!Can I haz hug pwease?Kay so bye! love you all!**

Spain: *hugs back, smiling*

Romano: Uh what? And their's no feelings! He was my boss and that's it!

_Denial~_

Romano: Shut it you!

_You're so mean Lovi! *tears*_

France: Je t'emmerde - F**k you Tu es betes comme tes pieds - You are as smart as the bottom of your feetTu es completement débile - You're a complete moronTu es con - You're an idiotT'as une tête a faire sauter les plaques d'egouts! - You've got a face that would blow off manhole covers!

_Wow France…Wow…_

England: What now?

_Drink the dang bottles -.-'_

England: *does so, then hiccups* O-Oi!

_Now put this on~ *hands him the angel costume* And go hang with Alfred._

England: *dresses in it and puts his arm around America* H-How about *hic* We go back to my place and you can be my little devil.

America: Dude?

England: Shut it and kiss me!

_Okay yeah moving on ._

Canada: *takes it* Awwh thank you! And of course *hugs*.

**Colombia: Hola! :DMe: Damnit, how do my OCs keep escaping my OC box?Max: Because you keep forgeting to close the stupid box. -_-Me: . . . . you're right. T_TQUESTIONS:England, you miss those pirate days? America, what's your favorite fast foodplace? Me: I'm out of questions. :(Max: Yeah. :) & Max**

England: Yes I do, back then I was strong, respected and feared! Women threw themselves at me! Men cowered at my name.

_*having nose bleed picturing all this*_

America: Subway…

**Ok so here goes! France: I LOVE YOU! Why does everyone think you're pervy... I don't see it!All i see is you spreading the love!England: You british meany! Why not just accept Sealand he is way better thanyou XPSealand: I love you! Just saying... *glomps*America: I went to Burger King the other day and in the window it said"America's Favorite Burger" is that true?Yah ok thats it! BYEEEEE!**

France: I love me too! And I love you now! And thank you someone agrees!

England: Because he's not! He's not a country!

Sealand: *smiles at the glomp* Thank you! I'm happy to hear that ^.^.

America: Well one of them I have a lot of favorites!

_Thank you all for you question's keep them coming!_

England: Hey questioners, I have a request for you, start torturing the author! Ask her stuff, dare her! Stop just doing it to us thank you.

_Iggy what was that for?_

England: Payback..

* * *

**A/N: **Hey I hope I've been doing okay with answering this stuff, I know I'm probably not that great but hey what can you do? I love each and all of you who ask stuff, watch me, fav this, your all as awesome as Prussia! So keep asking people! And keep up the dares!


	7. Fifth questions!

**KAY! So I'm Back! Let's get going!China: I'm studying you in history! I can't help but squeal any time myteacher says "China" I'm just that fan girlish... Just gotta get that outAmerica: What exactly (Kay maybe not EXACTLY) did England do to you when hegot drunk?Prussia: DUDE! first of all... my friends say I'm exactly like you! But I'mnot as awesome :(... ANYWAYS! You know how you keep saying you don't likeHungary like that? Yah well is it cus you like Austria like that? Hmmmmm... Ordo you like Canada... HMMMMMMM!England: Dude... I didn't think you would actually do all that... So uh...Here *Hands a big bottle of rum* the only cure for a hang over is to get drunkagain! XPFrance: Who do you like better... Canada or England? This question had to comeup some time! :)Canada: I love you but... YOU CANNOT MAKE ALFRED CRY! I mean he's the hero,5th best country, and all around awesome person... he's... he's... he'-Angel-Of-Light: I would have left you a lone but since Arthur asked soooonicely... I dare you to let the bad friends trio do whatever they want withyou... good luck and have fun! ;)KAY THATS ALL I GOT TODAY! Keep this going it's so freaking awesome! Kay byeluvs yah all!**

China: Why thank you aru?

America: Well, other then calling me a "Bloody wanker." He gave me a lap dance once.

Prussia: No one can be as awesome as me! And I do not like Austria! Canada's alright but I'm not in love with him.

England: *chugs down the rum*

_What kind of logic is that?_

France: Why Canada of course, he's almost as beautiful as myself.

_In love with yourself~_

Canada: Well I did, all I did was point out his faults.

_Dang you Iggy!_

England: Now you know how it bloody feels! Now I do believe you've been dared.

_;A; Come on *follows bad touch trio into a room*_

England: Thank you for the questions.

**Tama-chan: HI! This is D315's friend! Since I don't have an FF account, I'llbe using D's to try this out! Q'S TIME! RUSSIA: your insane but cute! Do youlove China? *squeals* You two are sooo sweet together! AMERICA: COME JOIN MYHAREM WONDERLAND WITH ENGLAND! BELARUS: your crazier than Russia! I dare youto you go out with Lithuania! NO BACKING OUT! XD ENGLAND: why are youreyebrows soooo fuzzy? And do you love America? YESSS! USUK! USUK! JAPAN: IDARE YOU TO SLEEP WITH GREECE AGAIN! CHINA, HONG KONG &TAIWAN: Happy ChineseNew Year from me and D! Wait that wasn't a question XD! And AUTHOR (orauthoress, IDK)! I DARE YOU TO EAT ENGLAND'S FOOD OR A WEEK! HAHA! That's all!Bye, everyone! Thanks~! I love you~! D1315: Utter garbage...Please forgive her "fangirl craziness."**

Russia: I love everyone, we all be one someday ^J^.

America: Uh, no thanks maybe some other time.

Belarus: I only go on date with brother…

_Just do it, and I'll make Russia go on a date with you._

Belarus: *drags Lithuania on a date*

England: *face palm* Ugh I do not 'love' him like that.

_Denial!_

England: *glares*

Japan: I never slept with him it was a dream!

Greece: Come on Japan.

Japan: Fine.. *takes a nap with Greece*

_Loophole! _

Taiwan/Hong Kong/China: Thank you!

_Uh, I don't know bout that._

England: *serves a plate*

_o.o Is it supposed to be black? *takes a bite* I'm going to be sick…_

England: It's not that bad!

**Hmm~ *evil grin* Questions and dares~?1. England, I dare you to wear your pirate costume and act just like you wouldif you were still a pirate. Please treat the others like you would when youwere a pirate as well.2. Spain-revert to being a conquistador and avenge your armada upon England!3. Romano, kick Spain in the shins and join England!4. Austria, could you give us some fight music for the battle scene that I'mhoping will result?5. And Germany... *hugs* You're awesome and I love you.6. Prussia...meh. I guess you're cute, but I really prefer your brother to youany day.7. To wrap up, America, can I stay with you for a while? ^_^ *totally has noulterior motives***

England: *dresses up then walks around ordering people around, kicking them if they argue* Hahaha!

Spain: *dresses up* You eyebrow bastard! *starts fighting England*

Romano: I'm staying out of this fight .

_Do it I'll protect you._

Romano: *kicks Spain's shin, running to England's side*

Spain: England you took Romano now! *punches*

_Oh gosh you better not get blood anywhere!_

Austria: *plays battle music*

Germany: *hugs back blushing* Thank you…

Prussia: *scoffs* How rude! I'm way more awesome then him!

America: Sure why not!

_Yeah no molesting my country!_

America: *blinks* What do you mean? *clueless*

_Nothing.. Wait Spain and England are still fighting this will be awhile. _

**Okay, I have a bunch of questions!Latvia: Can I hug you? I also wanna be your big sister! *huggles himregardless of answer*Estonia: Hey, if the other two Baltics sent you on a blind date with someonelike Ireland(me), what would you do? What would happen? Would Creeper!Russiabe lurking in the bushes during the whole date?Sweden: Can we be friends and bond around a mutual hatred for Russia? And whydo you like Finland so much?Lastly, Netherlands: Why do you and Sweden hate each other? Is it true thatyou once rescued Ireland from stupid ol' fatbrows? Do you like her(Ireland)?**

Latvia: *blushes, hugging back lightly* I always wanted siblings.

Estonia: He probably would, you know how Russia is.

Sweden: …Sure…And he's my wife…

_I don't think that's a valid answer.._

Sweden: *stare*

_Okay, okay! It works! Just don't eat me!_

Netherlands: *shrugs* We just do..

_Wait a minute! When did he get here! I don't remember him being part of the group!_

_How did you get in!_

Netherlands: The door was open may I finish?

_Fine…_

Netherlands: I am not answering that question and yeah she's alright.

_If your gonna be here answer the question's right!_

Netherlands: *glare*

_Okay, okay just don't eat me! T.T_

**Certainly, England. :D *grins* Dark-Angel-of-Light, I dare you to add in USUKthroughout the entire next chapter. (even if other america or england pairingspop in, the other one has to at least get jealous.) Now, that didn't exactlygo the way you wanted, hmmmm, England? (Just be glad I didn't say FrUK)France: now, be serious for a moment here. What did you think of Joanne ofArc? And I'm debating taking French next year...either that or German 2...whyexactly should I take French over German? (Germany is free to argue with you.)Spain: YO QUIERO VIVIR EN USTED! (I WANT TO LIVE IN YOU!) (that sounded sowrong...) I lived there for two weeks during a foriegn exchange program withmy spanish class and Spain is awesome!Prussia: just kiss Hungary already. We all know you want to.**

England: Gah that backfired! And keep that frog away from me!

_Haha! Karma! And I'll try just keep the Fruk fans away I don't want to die! T.T._

France: Ah I loved her, it's sad that I lost her… *sad face, then bounces back* And French is the most beautiful language! And German is so ugly!

Germany: Excuse me!

France: Ah Germany! *hides*

_Please lets not start world war three._

Spain: I'd love to have you live in me! *totally clueless to how weird that sounds* Awwh thank you, I try my best.

Prussia: *blushes* I-I do not!

_Do too!_

Prussia: Shut it you!

**hey levi and venice theres this new show in america called jersey shore. itsretarded and it is all about italians in the worst state new jersey and movedto miami the most retarded people are snookie and the situation and paulie d.i hate snookie the most caus she is so ** up and perverted more than your bigbrother Francis. im sorry that there italian like u guys and Canada APOLIGIZEZFOR JUSTIN BEIBER THAT **.**

Romano: *blinks a bit* Sound's like an idiot made this show..

Italy: Ve~?

Canada: Its not my fault eh, and I actually like him ._.'

_Stop hating on Justin I actually like him too! And besides trying to make Canada apologize is like telling England to for Robert._

**Latvia have sex with Sealand in the closet, Russia have sex with Sealand in thecloset. Holland ** Romano well Spain watches, Russia and Stewie griffin plan 4everyone to become one. France have sex with Quagmire. Russia have sex withStewie.**

Latvia: What!

Russia: Will you become one with Russia if I do?

_Uh there's no family guy here ._

Netherlands: …..

Romano: Your sick!

Spain: O.o.

France: Uh?

_Moving on! ._

**hey~! mi captain and a girl English but I was born in America but I like beingcalled English and I love England~~!.England hey hhhhha .blushes. I loveyou!. France I hate you! ** wine frog. America or ok 0^ I have a timemachine we can go back in time to when u were a pirate but u have to take meand its only for 3 days think about it u only have 'til the end of thischapter. Germany and Prussia i have beer 4 u ^=^.Canada you likePrussia~~~!.Prussia you love Canada~~~~!.PrussiaxCanada make out . Romano ulove Holland u love Romano . Romano Holland have sex in the closet byeand England yes or no .sweet smile.**

England: Uh thank you, its nice to see someone liking PROPER English and not America's.

America: Hey!

France: *sniffles* Why do you hate me?

England: *blinks* Uh thank you, and I'd love to relive my pirate days!

Germany: Beer? Where is it?

Prussia: Give me the beer!

Canada: Uh maple?

Prussia: The hell?

Prussia/Canada: What?

Romano: I do not love him!

_Yeah he loves Spain!_

Romano: That's right I love Sp-.. Wait a minute! I do not love Spain!

England: For going back in time yes, anything else no..

**hey ma Sarah. a Italian and English and German and Hungarian and a pretty girl.I love you guys and Lovi. o.k. I hate French. and I love pasta and tomato. o.k. Ihave a questions for Lovi -blush- go on a date abbastanza per favore**

Romano: Okay? Okay sure.

**Bebe. I'm a girl ciao hola. pasta I'm a boy. guten tacht. we have dares for u andif u don't do it we will cut off your curls. and to Spain we will kill alltomatoes except for Bebes garden and you cant have any!and for Germany no more wurst and beer except pastas and you cant haveany. Bebe. dar1 Feil Lud make out!. dare 2 Lovi Spain make out!. dare 3 Lovi Hollandmake out!. dare 4 Lud Gil make out!. dare 5 Lovi Holland 4hr 6 Lud rape Hong .dare 1 Germany to do stewie griffin dare 2 Germany to do France you tophim .ah bye .bye bye**

Germany: *makes out with Italy*

Romano: I'm doing this for the tomatoes! *makes out with Spain*

Germany: No, we're brothers! That's sick!

Romano: No I am not kissing that guy!

Germany: Who the hell is Stewie Griffin?

_There's no family guy here!_

Germany: I am not raping Hong king or screwing France!

_Moving on again!_

**Hey there, my name is Maguerite and I'm from Canada! :D Ok, first question...England: Thank you! You made punk rock! *hugs tightly* Also, do you play thebass? If you do, teach me. ;)Japan: Nihon, Nihon, Nihon... I love you! I'm leaning Japanese right 3, baby! Prussia: Dude, you're awesome. Not as awesome as me though. ;)Romano: *bakes pizza pie* Happy Valentines day! *gives him pizza pie*Lativa: Are you 5 feet tall? We could be the same height. :DCanada: You are awesome! *shares pancakes*Hungary: You and me would be the best of friends! :D I have so many doujin Icould share with you! Austria: Okay, I'm trying to get my boyfriend to cosplay as you. How do Iconvince him?Thanks everyone! *hugs everyone, except America***

England: *blushes* Y-Your welcome, and I do so I can most certainly teach you.

Japan: *smiles a bit blushing* How nice.

Prussia: I am so more awesome then you! I mean I'm so awesome I'm more awesome then myself!

_That made no sense…_

Prussia: Shut it you! Your not awesome enough to talk to me!

Romano: *takes it, smiling* Grazie! *eats it happily*

Latvia: I'm about that.

Canada: *eats pancakes, smiling* Thank you.

Hungary: Yes we could! Now share some of those doujins with me.

Austria: Just tell him, I'm the most rational, and one of the only straight characters in the series.

_Actually Germany seems more rational 3_

Austria: *glares*

America: What no hug for the hero!

_Well see you all next time keep asking!_

England: Don't forget The author is part of the asking and dare cast now.

_Evil! Evil Brit!_

A/N: Hey there guys! Thanks for faving, watching, and all that, it means a lot to me! See you all next time!


	8. Sixth questions!

**ok its me again! ::Evil shark like grin:: If Hungary is there I dare her toadmit her love for Prussia since he would respect her as a battle goddess, nottry to change her into some froufrou lady. I dare America to eat nothing butveggie burgers and tofu burgers until the next chapter. For Russia and Prussiaand Canada sent along maple flavored, vodka flavored and beer flavoredcandies since yesterday was valentines day. and Alfred? the reason everyonehates on you is because it was one military port, I didn't hear about babies orschool kids being hurt in the attack on pearl harbor! "you ether die a hero orlive long enough to see yourself become the villain" is a quote I quite like.**

Hungary: I do not love him! I will not admit it!

America: What! Nooo!

Canada/Russia/Prussia: Yay! Thank you!

America: Still! Its his fault he started it! I ended it! And I am a hero! *pouts*

**hi yall I just have a few questions/dares china are you a girl or a guy your so adorable I can't tellAmerica I think England needs a hug could you take care of that?Russia why do you want to become one with everyone?France mind if i come visit?Italy brothers who makes better pasta?**

China: I'm a guy aru.

America: *hugs England*

England: *blushes* G-Get off me git!

Russia: Because I dream of living somewhere warm with them all.

Romano: Me of course!

Italy: uwah? but big brother, I thought we agreed you make the sauce and I make the pasta! *cries*

Romano: Don't cry! Fine! We both make it well!

**WAZZZZ UPPPPPP! Kay so France: You say you're trying to "spread the love" bylove do you mean STD's? Just wondering! England: WHY WHY WHY! YOU ARE SO MEAN!WHY WHY WHY! WHYYYY DID YOU LEAVE SEALAND ALL ALONE! DUDE! WHAT THE F*** *GOESOFF ON BIG SWEARING RANT* YOU KNOW WHAT! I DARE (Order) YOU TO SAY SORRY TOSEALAND AND HUG HIM CUS YOU KNOW HE IS A LOT BETTER THAN ALFRED! YOU KNOW ITDON'T DENY IT GAAAHHH SAY IT AND MEAN IT! F***! Alfred: I've noticed there areA LOT of parings with you! What's your favorite paring with you? Canada: OH OHOH I HAVE MORE EVIDENCE THAT WE LOVE YOU! There is this thing on youtubecalled IAMMATTHEWIAN Project and it's all awesome! *glomps* Spain: Can I havea Churro... PLEASEEEEEE! Romano: What is the most romantic thing Spain hasever done for you?Prussia: Ok I'm officially confused! If you don't like Austria or Canada orthe EPIC Hungary then who the heck do you like? America? I mean your bothawesome! Who would be Seme... I can't picture you as an UKEHungary: So who do you think would be Seme America or Prussia?**

France: I do not have STD'S! I've been tested!

_Heheheh I bet you have._

France: That made no sense!

England: *sighs* I'm…Sorry Peter… *hugs Sealand*

Sealand: *kicks him* Jerk! Don't touch me!

America: Probably me with any girl nation cause I mean the small amount of women that are in the show are hot!

_And yaoi wise?_

America: Probably me and England or me and Japan.

Canada: *blinks* I'll have to check it out.

Spain: Of course~ *hands one over*

Romano: Nothing! *blush*

_Be honest and say something!_

Romano: … Fine he made me dinner once…

Prussia: Pfft! I like myself! And I would so top America!

America: No I'd be on top, cause I'm the hero! No one tops me!

Prussia: Pssh, I'm so much more awesome though!

_Stop fighting now!_

Hungary: Hmm, good I don't know lets lock them in a room and see what happens!

_This cannot end well…_

**Hewwo ouo. Questions I guess? [Italy] would it be okay if I paired you withBelarus? I'm not sadistic, I swear. [Russia] ...You won't go overprotectivebrother on Italy either, right? [America] When concerning illegal immigration,I know Asian's are most likely the least of your concern, but China fooled youso hard it wasn't even funny ._. So... Have you realized yet? [England] MyThai relatives hate your people XD They say they are vulgar and they adore France. What can I do to convince them they aren't? I'm halfThai half American so they don't confide in my opinions ;u;. I still love youAmerica!**

Italy: V-ve... I-I guess one story wouldn't... hurt... *whimper*

Russia: Of course not, if he keeps Belarus away from me, that's fine as long as he doesn't hurt her.

America: What? *blinks*

China: *snickers*

England: Well, tell them to try my cooking! Wait I HATE France! I want him dead! The bloody frog must die!

_O.O Iggy's pmsing._

England: Shut it you!

America: I love you too!

**hi my name well nick name is char because my middle name has to be as odd asmy whole name. So first things first *hugs everyone* I really think you guysare sooooo awesome! Oh and now to the important stuff England I dare you andAmerica to make out while Hungary video tapes. Spain: Um who is your favoriteperson in the world?(other than Romano) Canada: You know I could always comebrining your epic fangirl army to kick Russia off of you when he sits on youduring the meetings. Finland: I LOVE YOU! I DID A REPORT ON YOU A WHILE BACKAND AND AND I JUST LOVE YOU YOUR SOOOOO AWESOME! MY FAVORITE! But...do youever wonder why Sweden just calls you his wife? Or is it just one of thosethings better not to question? Japan: Admit it your a closet perv arent you?Don't deny it I watch anime... France: Hmm my friends don't approve of yourantics what so ever but...if you weren't a nation what job would you have as ahuman? Everyone: Who's the strongest country? Who's the scariest country? Who'sthe most innocent and who's the over all awesomest? Hungary: How much do youwant for the video tape? Oh yes and you are like super awesome too! Go yaoi~Hmm finally This is odd but maybe you should debate this...how could two guyshave a baby? that one was for everyone**

England: *sighs and does the dare*

America: *blushes*

Hungary: Oh my~!

Spain: Ita-chan~!

…_._

Spain: What?

_Nothing…._

Canada: Why thank you.

Finland: Awwh thank you! And it's just better not to ask .

Japan: I am not a pervert…

France: They must be British! And hmm, Model, actor or Fashion designer.

_Your not hot enough to be a model, and your clothing is to flashy._

France: *scoffs* What do you know you stupid American.

America: I'm the strongest!

Russia: I think I am America ^J^

Everyone else: No I am! *everyone fights*

_Uh intermission!_

Everyone but Russia: Russia!

Russia: Belarus!

Hungary: Why you got something good?

_TWO MEN CANNOT HAVE A BABY!_

Hungary: Sadly she's right.

_Cause if men could have babies they wouldn't need women!_

Everyone male in the cast: We cannot have babies!

**Hello, here are our questions. England, what do you think of our school, StTrinians? Also, if France annoys you too much, then call us and we'll be overthere in 10 minutes. Russia, would you like to buy some of our vodka? IfIreland is there than we have this question to ask him, how does it feel toofficially have the sexiest accent in the world?(it's true) From St Trinians, Defenders of Anarchy P.S England, don't let the bastards get you down**

England: It's a nice school, and why thank you, I most definitely call you.

Russia: Da! I would.

_Sadly we have no Ireland._

England: I won't, thank you.

**Italy, you are one of the few Hetalia characters that are not blonde or do you feel about that fetish?**

Italy: Um... I don't really get it myself, but I've heard a lot of comments about it! ve... i don't know ^.^

**Hey guys i have two questions one is for all of you. Have any of you gone todisneyland/disneyworld. My next one is for england can you give me your recipefor scones, i wanna be a great cook you like you**

America: I have! It's awesome!

Most of the world: No ..

England: Of course! I'll email you it!

America: O.o person's gonna die!

_Oh be nice Alfred._

A/N: Well here's another section XD and way thanks to my Italy for answering as Italy, and all of you may keep asking and daring away! And you can keep asking me stuff cause I have fun.


	9. Seventh questions!

**Oh my! So many nations to ask! *ahem*China- How do you manage to look like you're in your early twenties, but over4,000 years old?Prussia- If your ego was in the form of cows, how many milkers do you thinkyou'd need? *lame question is lame)Russia- Exactly, WHO have you become one with? Who do you plan on being next?;DLithuania- How do you feel about the couple Poliet? What about Rusliet?France- Do you think you can outperv most of the Hetalia fanbase?Latvia- Is it that cold in there? Canada- Do you ever...'take advantage' of being invisible on America? *winkwink*Hope yas answers! (:**

China: Well I take very good care of my body aru.

Prussia: I'd need only a few my ego isn't big, people just think it is cause I'm awesome!

_There's not enough milkers in the universe._

Russia: I've become one with me, ad all counties and you questioners too ^J^.

Lithuania: W-Well Poland's not so bad, I see him as a friend but I don't mind it I guess. *shakes* I-I don't wanna answer this…

Russia: *behind him, holding pipe* Kolkolkolkol.

France: I'm not a pervert!

_Not ever France can out perv the Hetalia fans._

Latvia: A-A Bit.

Canada: *blinks* O-Of course not.

**Hey dudes! It's me, Romania! Hugs to my thugs(America & Germany), but nokisses to the ** *cough*Hungray*cough*Anyhoo, I have questions and maybe a dare or too, if I'm in the mood. If youget my drift ;).America and Greece: Whose econmoy is worst? Battle it : Heeeey! I haven't seen you in like, a century. What up?Austria & Hungray: do you guys regret divorcing?Poland: Heeey! You know how you painted your house hipster pink to make mejealous? well it worked! And I painted my house a wicked rainbow, come checkit out when you can. P.S It glows in the dark beeyach!Russia: Is it just me or do you smell like drunk?America: Is Flordia your "Big Ben"?China: Hee, hee, sexy. *drools*Oh yeah! Dares:*says this really fast* Germany:I-dare-you-to-kiss-me-on-the-lips-for-five-consective-seconds, okay?Canada: I dare you to say your name right nine times, you're Canada, : I dare you to kiss Germany on the lips and watch me try not getting : I dare you to give all your money to America for two : Invest all of England's money in an egg making , guys, I have nothing more! *hugs America* *hugs Italy, Poland, Germany,Norway, Lithuania in that order*Deuces!**

America: His cause mine's totally heroic!

Greece: I'd have to say yours is America

America: Yours is!

Greece: Yours.

Both: *begin fighting, well arguing*

Prussia: Oh, hey sup?

Austria/Hungary: Every now and then.

Poland: Like really? I am now jealous! I must make my house glow I the dark!

Russia: What's drunk smell like?

America: No cause Florida is much more awesome! And bigger!

England: -_-

Germany: *blinks* What?

_They want you to kiss them for five seconds.. If you do it I'll make you wurst and give you a beer._

Germany: *Sighs and does dare*

Canada: Canada, Canada, Canada, Canada, Canada, Canada, Canada, Canada, Canada.

Italy: Okay! *tries to but is too short* T.T

England: no way am I giving my money to him!

_Come on Iggy, you've been dared!_

England: I'm so getting you back later.. But fine.

America: That sounds totally cool! I'll do it!

All of them: *hug back when their hugged*

**Hello, this is the Mafia (female). And America, where do you get off, tellingyour citizens that I don't exist? I mean I CONTROL Russia, isn't thatright, Ivan? Anyway, I have : You are beautiful, Hun, but why do you cry so much? It's : I don't like you. Go screw yourself with one of America's AK-47' sure you pull States: Why don't you just revolt or something? Russia will kick yourbutts, but at least you would get to say that you tried. : Become one with Russia! There is a great life insurance policy**

America: *rolls eyes*

Russia:.. No answer.

Ukraine: I-I cry because I'm tormented

Belarus: *pulls knife out and goes to kill*

Lithuania/Latvia/Estonia: You try it and see what happens T.T.

China: No way aru!

**America: Hello. When are you going to get a life? England: Can I steal your Flying Mint Bunny?Russia: Can you become one with me? I have always wanted to ask you this...France: Would YOU become one with Russia?China: If someone were to RP you...Then how do you feel about Canada? I amthinking of starting a crack pairing...Japan: How are you feeling? I would love to help you after what happened inJapan...(This is serious, by the way...That earthquake was terrible...)Hungary: Why do I hate you so much?Austria: Oh, same as Hungary...Prussia: [/blink] I have nothing to say to you...Nothing would be flickingawesome : [/GLOMPS] YOU ARE THE BEST. SERIOUSLY. I RP YOU LIKE...IN ALL THERPs I AM IN. Liet, I AM YOUR BELARUS~Estonia: Hi, nice too meet : Go and screw yourself. LIET AND RUSSIA ARE : My mom's side of the family is fully Swedish, since the early 1200' does that make me squee when you only appeared in the anime about once?[/blink]Sealand: Do you like the Principality of Wy? {I RP her too}Poland: Like hi to you, too. I do not mind PolLiet. What do you feel about it?(((This review is so stupid, but I need answers :'D)))**

America: I do have a life!

England: Or course you can't!

France: No way, that guy scares me!

China: I wouldn't mind aru, and what's a Canada?

_The country that looks like America, the one with hockey._

China: Uh, I don't think we'd make a good couple.

Japan: I'm trying to hang in there, but this is a hard time for me.. But thank you for wanting to help.. *gives a small smile*

Hungary: You hate me? Why!

Austria: I don't care if you hate me, cause I hate you!

Prussia: Awwh! You should still say something to me!

Lithuania: *falls over from glomp* Ah, uh thank you? Uh that's great! I think ..

Estonia: Hello nice to meet you too.

Belarus: *glares* Kolkolkol… *holding knife*

_Do not tease the Belarus please…_

Sweden: *shrugs*

Sealand: She's okay, we're friends!

Poland: It's like totally alright I guess as long as I'm like totally on top.

**BOO! Did i scare you? NO? Awww... Ok... Hungary: I dare you to walk out of theroom for 1 minute... hehehe you'll see why Prussia: Kay me dare you to findout how to get hungary to WILLINGLY kiss you! Good luck! France: First *Hug*second I'm trying to decide if you deserve to be higher on my favorites listthan Iggy can you convince me! England: Convince me why your better than Frogface! Romano: Kolkolkolkol *Evil russia smirk* Hi... I dare you to...1) HUG DOITSU2) Hold hands with Spain for the rest of the chapter3) Let him play with your curlOr you know what... I'm nice you can do all those things or just kiss Franceand let him have his way with you! *giggle* LOVE YAH! Kay, kay so that is it! Oh and here presents *Drops 6 bottles of rum, 10 bigmacs, 40 sunflowers, 20 yaoi fanfics, and BIG, BIG, BIG plate of pasta* Yup...oops almost forgot *Gently puts down 100 tomatoes* Yup that's it I'm prettysure you can figure out what's for who! If not... Get creative *Smirk moreevil than Russia***

Hungary: *walks out*

Prussia: *runs out*

France: *hugs back* Well I am more beautiful then him, and I don't have big eye brows!

England: Well I don't look like a sissy boy!

France: I am not a sissy!

England: Look at your girly hair!

France/England: *start fighting*

_Can we go one chapter without someone fighting?_

Romano: No to all of those!

_I'll give you a tomato~_

Romano: *hugs, Germany then holds Spain's hand*

Germany: *blinks a bit*

Spain: *happy*

Romano: Tomato now!

_*hands one over*_

England: Rum! *drinks it*

America: *drools and eats big Macs*

Russia: ^J^ *sniffs sunflowers*

Hungary: *sparkly eyes and reads fanfics*

Italy: Pasta! Vee~ *eats it happily*

Romano: *eats tomatoes with one hand*

Spain: *eats a few when Romano's not looking*

Everyone who got something: Thank you!

**Ok these first 2 questions are for my - Why are so awesome? AND DONT say because you're the hero because ialready know that. I want a real answer. And I love your jacket you should buyme one. Also, I love your English - D'awww, youre so adorable, Italy Huh, your so stupid~ and i looooveit! Your so epic! Oh, I like your eyes by the way. Anywho, to the if all the pasta in the world DIED. What If Germany DIED. (ppaaaw, nohard feelings, Germany-san)Now questions to other cool peopleRussia- Do you hate evil chairs or something or do they just hate you?Germany- What if all the people in the world turned into clones or Spainexcept you? Can I have a grenade?China- Why do you pwn Germany and Japan all the time so easily? X3Ok, thanks. I hope to see answers!Diesle-chan **

America: I'm awesome because I'm an American! And American's are always awesome! And sure I'll buy you one! What size are you? And thanks.

Italy: Wh-wh-waht? I-I w-well *cries* GERMANY!

Russia: What evil chair?

England: Mine! The one you broke!

Russia: Oh that one all I did was sit on it ^J^.

Germany: That would be a crazy world, I'd have a major headache, and only if you know how to use it right.

China: Because I'm badass aru.

**Alright thanks~ Its me again and well Yeah I know that but...one of my friendstried to convince me it was possible. Well more questions~ Hungary: Hmmm I maykeep in touch and me and my friends are having a debate over this...you aremarried to Austria right? France: Well two of them are and the other ones notso much but another question...is there a particular reason you 'spread thelove' so much? Canada: I'm sorry I still think your awesome but I must say itnow I blame you for Justin Beiber... Japan: Just admit it and I'll stoppestering you! Also how are you know since you know the earth quake andeverything? In all honesty I hope things get better kay? America & Russia: Whocan hold their liquer the best? Italy & Ramono: Can I just have a hug? Italy:My friend wonders are you secretly depressed (please say no!) America:Thoughts on obama? Austria: How hard is it to play the piano? Just wonderingSpain:If ou could do anything to ramono right now...what would it be a hug?England: I have a friend who acts abit like you and she's a brit...she told meto tell you that you are her favorite. Sealand: I believe you are a nation!Just a micro one! And your adorable! the end for now~**

Hungary: Well we were married at one point.

France: Because everyone needs love!

Canada: I don't think there's anything wrong with him ^^;

_I agree with Matthew!_

Japan: I will admit to nothing. And I'm hanging in there as best as I can and thank you.

America: I can!

Russia: Silly America, I hold it better then you ^J^

America: Are you challenging me commie?

Russia: Da!

America: Oh it's on!

_This will not end well.._

Italy: *hugs*

Romano: *gives a quick hug*

Italy: Of course I'm not secretly depressed! Ve~ I mean I do get sad every now and then… But I'm normally happy cause I get to be with Germany!

America: He's alright I guess, not my favorite boss, but he's cool.

Austria: I find it quiet easy.

Spain: I would just show him how much I do care about him!

England: Ah, tell your friend I said thank you and I feel honored

Sealand: Yay someone acknowledges me! *grins*

**Eh... um... It's my first time doing this so please treat me nicely!My questions are to:England: So um, what's your recipe when you make your scones? I wanna trycooking it since cooking is my hobby as well! And... I am one of your fans andI wish to tell you that your my favourite~!Romano: You're my next fave but actually, I am scared of you because you mightcurse me or yell at me... but I actually like you as a fan!Spain: *stern look* You abused Philippines too much you creep! But I forgiveyou anyway since I have Spanish blood! Habría que cuidar de un tomate? Sorryif my Spanish is kinda bad... I am still learning!America: Dude, burger or ice cream? Just one!Germany: Hitler is an Austrian, right?Well, that's all for now! Tally ho~!**

England: Why thank you very much, ad the recipe is something passed down by my mother.

_You have a mom?_

England: Indeed I do.

Romano: Well thank, finally I'm someone's favorite!

_You're my favorite Italian!_

Romano: Not the same…

Spain: Yes, yes I was pretty bad, but I've changed! And how wonderful!

America: Can I have an ice cream flavored burger, or a burger flavored ice cream?

_Those both sound gross!_

Germany: Ja, he is.

**Everyone: What was it like to experience Beatlemania? You know the IT YOU LIKE THEM! *Especially me I'm a Beatlemaniac* Have any of youever wanted to be like Ezio Auditore De Ferenzia from Assassin's creed?Japan: How's the recovery from the quake going? I donated money and so did mybrother. I wish you well. *hugs*America: Do you enjoy multiculturalism? You know like many of your citizensbeing of European,Asian, African, etc. decent? Especially with Californiabeing one of the most multicultural states in the : Do you suffer from sexlexia like Zapp from Futurama? Other than thatwhat are your thoughts on Miss Ireland? Don't worry she hates England : As a half Italian American and citizen of New York state. Have you everbeen to New York? Many of the population has Italian : When Italy was little where did you find clothes that small for himin that one episode where you put your clothes on little him?Canada: I like you and not to mention I loved Scott pilgrim Vs the World. Didyou like it? That and How was hosting the 2010 olympics?Greece: Are you a fan of LOLcats? Prussia: DO you often consider yourself the "Bender" of Hetalia? You know thisguy. .com/watch?v=GLpO-OvJU74**Everyone: Uh… It was fine we guess.

And some of us do *others look at America*

America: Stop starring at me!

Japan: Ah arigato *bows and hugs back with a blush* I'm still pretty beat up, but I'm recovering slowly thanks to everyone out there.

America: I guess I like it, cause well America is so awesome people wanna live here!

_Thank you Prussia -.-.._

France: I don't suffer from anything! I'm just merely showing my love to everyone!

And *French laugh* Sound's like I'll get a long well with her~ Do you have her number~?

_*smacks France* Stop trying to hook up with people over this!_

France: Your just jealous that I don't want you cause your not pretty enough~

_*has glass shatter then hides in a corner crying* I'm not coming out of this corner!_

Italy: Ve~ Well I've never been there maybe I'll visit someday!

Hungary: Oh I saved them from my childhood, well after I found out I was a girl.

Prussia: I could so be the him of Hetalia! He seems awesome like me!

**Follow up to my previous , Italy: This summer I'm visiting your countries for a bit with myfamily. Just how many delectable sweets are there in your countries? I havethis intense weakness for again: What's your response to Seychelles finally appearing inepisode 48 of world powers?BTW I DARE all of you to watch 2 girls 1 cup and give me your reactions**

France: I can't wait to see you~ And my country has lots of sweets!

Italy: Well my country has lots of sweet things you'll have to try them all!

Everyone: *shrugs then they go to watch the video all getting grossed out*

**Hey its Sierra agian. France what did you say to me? Sorry Russia I love u,but not like that. This is for every one. I need some "guy" advice. How do youknow if a guy likes you and how can you show him that you like him? Prussia**

France: I said do you speak French.

Russia: *pouts*

Prussia: Well simple tell him he's awesome!

America: Buy him burgers!

China: If he like's you he'll normally hide it or show it.

England: If you want to show him you like him try cooking.

**Hugs and kisses! It's Cali again!Thanks for visiting America! By the way, do you mind if I call you Big Brotherinstead of Dad? 'Cause I was originally owned by Mexico so... Oh! I foundanouther vein of gold yesterday! I can't tell you where it is though, it's asecret. Teehee~ France. No. Just no. By the way, i'm sending the bra back. Idon't know why you sent it to me, but i'm sending it back. It's too small. Ifyou send another one which is my correct cup size than I will send it back. Onfire. :)*hugs Italy* How does next week sound? It will be spring break for a lot ofpeople and I can show you Disneyland! Which is soooooooo much better thanDisneyworld. Well, gotta go~**

America: No problem! And sure if you want! And awwh! Tell me!

France: *pouts* Your so cruel!

Italy: Ve sounds great!

**Ok! here are my questions for Russia, Japan and : How have you been lately? I heard the news a few weeks ago and I wantto give you a hug plus a kiss on the cheek. Know that we are behind yourrecovery all the way!*hugs*America: Which burger do you think is better Burger King's or McDonald's? Alsowhy and tell me why hot dogs are not better than Hamburgers because eveytoneknow they are!*smirking*Russia:You are my ultimate favorite character. I really can't think ofanything to ask you because it is an honor just sending this review.*wipes atear away* Anyway can I have a hug?*puppy do dog eyes* pwease?...And I alsolive in florida...*smiles***

Japan: *blushes at the hug* I-I've been find, I've been feeling very weak though, but thank you for all the support, I'm thankful to have everyone there for me.

Alfred: Hmm, it depends what I'm craving at the time! And hot dogs aren't better because well have you had a burger?

Russia: Of course you can have a hug ^J^ *hugs* And really now?

**VEEE~ *bows* Hello, Im Sakue ^U^OK Prussia! *FLYINGSUPERTAKCLEGLOMPS You to the Floor* *rubbes my face on hischest* maybe if I hug you, some of your aweomeness will rub off on me~ If yourso awesome, why arent you a country anymore? dont lie to me now! I know youarent! I GOOGLED THIS! But SRSLY? I mean I WANTED to live at your house, Butyou Live in Germany's Basement. And I dont think Germany wants two peoploeliving in his baement ._. Plus, how did you get so awesome! Is it true thatDenmark is the only person that comes close to being as awesome a you?, Whatsup with that bird of your's? Why do you have it? and is it true that you haveto put up with Germanys sexual desires when he's needy? cus Ive heard somerumurs *smirk* CHINA~ *shoves cute toy in your face* Why wont you beclome one with Russia?He's just lonly, Ever since the Soviet Union broke up, Everone left his house,and he has to live alone... Well... Belarus is there.. But shes friggin scaryand sure he has Power over Lativa and Estonia and Lithuania... cus he scaresthem A LOT... but teh ran ;-;*huggles Lativa* your so cute X3 have some candy! *gives candy* *whispers*dunt worry! I'll become one with russia so I can keep you safe. Im not scaredof him!Say Italy, Who do you like more, Romano, or Germany? And you DO know thatPizza is from Greece, and the Chineese invented Pasta, right? and say, why doyou climb into Germanys bed at night?speaking of Greece, Why do cats like you so much? Did someone spray catferomne on you when you were little or something?HEY England! Why can you never remember Canadda? Why are your eyebrows so big?you can get those things plucked you know XD what do you have against France?Hes so FABULUS~ *does the fabulus dance* ... And... W-Were you really aPirate? *sparkly eyes* THATS SO COOL! HERE I MADE YOU SCONES! *shoves them inyour face* their Raspberry flavored and have white chocolate chip in them. .w.*glomps Finland* ARE YOU REALLY SANTA! *glittery eyes* and why you no loveSweeden back? He loves you, cant you just, like.. pretend to enjoy beingcalled his wife? I mean... sure.. you a boy, so husband would be more fittingbut...CANADA! *Glomps* I SEE YOU I SEE YOU I SEE YOU! Your NOT invislibe! here, Igot you some maple syrup! :D why do you think no one ever reconizes you?umm... Japan... ... *sniff* ARE YOU OK? *Bursts into tears in emo cornerbecause of tsunami and earthquake damage* TT_TT *slides Present of new Manga'sand Anime's to Japans feet* h-here *cries more* *is scared that if she hugsJapan he'll breake**smacks America* leave poor Japan alone, Yeah, sure he started it and bomebeda military base, BUT YOU BOMBED CITYS THAT CONTAINED CHILDREN AND PARENTS ANDINOCENT CIVILIANS! AND KILLED THEM IN THE PROSSESS! *RAWRS and tackles you* and just so you know, I'm An american and Im a vegitarian it angers me whenyou eat burgers, that was a poor defensless cow at some point and now youKILLED IT, DOESN'T THAT BOTHER YOU! D: ... Its Ok though... I still love you :D *hugs*Takling to Russia now da? *huggs you while the other nations look at me likeIm insane* *hands you magical Vodka bottle* HERE! no matter how much you drinkfrom this, It will never go empty! *smiles* now, why is your scarf so big? doyou keep stuff in it? Is St Petersburg in there or something? *Has alwaysthought you kept stuff in it* OH and dont worry! I will become one with you! Idun thnk you creepy, Ilove you to much!now then Germany Do you love Italy, Or not? Because its KILLING ME TO NOTKNOW! *headdesk* OH, and why do you keep your hair slicked back? Yeah yourreally cute like that, BUUUT~ Your so much more smexy when its down! HURRAYFOR BEDHEAD! Also, If I give you a magic beer bottle, Like the vodka one Igave to Russia, one that never runs out... will you make out with Prussia?PLEAASE~ JUST ONNNCCE~ D: *puppyeyes* BTW, I dont blame you for WWII, I blameAustria, because thats where Hitler was from. *offers magic beer bottle*OH Spain~ ... *evil smirk* what would you do if I... did... THIS! *yanks onRomano's hair curl* *Romano slightly blushes and then swears at me* *Gripshair tighter* *moans* KuKuKu~Ok then Romano! *still gripping the curl* Admit it! you LOVE Spain, DONT YOU!EVEYONE LOVES the old cliche Boss X servent Relationship! Just admit it existsb etween you too! And Ill Let GO! I Saw you Cheking out Dat **! ... I'll Giveyou a magic Tomato that never runs out when you bite it... And A tomatoplush... *sucks in cheeks* .. ... *blushes and gives up* *lets go of curl* Imsorry I did that... grabbed your 'sensitive' area... *hugs* Im sorry... I dowhatever you want for a month to make up for it, K? *hands magic tomato*Here... This will regenerate its tomato-y goodness even if you bite it... Itlasts forever... *hands Tomato plush* its soft... *blushes redder and backsaway twords France**tacklehugs france to the ground and doesn't let go* Bonjour mon ami! J'aibeaucoup de questions pour vous~ (Good day my friend! I have lots of questionsfor you~) Why did you try and make England strip at the olympics? was it a"spur of the moment" kinda thing? and Why did you tell Italy what Intercorsewas? hes to young for that! naughty! Its Ok though, I love you because you area Pedophile (dont take offence to that ^_^;) I couldnt have you any other way!And England is crazy, your not a Frog, Your pretty much every american girlsdream guy... A pretty guy with a french acsent XD LOL. *hugs you again* I lovethat you try to spread the love, Love is love, no mater what form it is in, orwho it is to! ... BTW... I there any boy here that you... LOVE? and Your madeof Epic. I hpoe you know this! PERVERTS UNITE! *thrusts fist into air**skips over to Austria* Do you have a Piano in ever zip code? beause it kindaseems like it, BTW, do you miss switzerland? I bet you do~ Did it make you sadthat Prussia stole your vital reigions?Hey Hungary why did you think you were a boy as a child? did France tell youthat everyone grows a peinis Evetually? Is it his fault you were genderconfused? ... If it wasn't france then who? Astruia would never tell you sucha lie. ISNT YAOI EPIC! *hugs fellow Yaoi lover* Ive got some excelentDenmarkXNorway Pictures, if youd like to see them... also, Id like to ask youropinion, who is cuter, Italy or Romano?And Finally Poland. Why did you randomly buy a horse in the middle of WWII?what was the point to buying it? also, Why do you like the color pink so much?I dun like pink. I like Purple better! ... *steals Prussias bird* MWA HA HA! I WONT GIVE IT BACK TILL YOU MAKE OUTWITH GERMANY! *laughs evily*And to the lovely auther, this is relly cool, your good at keeping theCharacters in well, Character! vee~ the seem like them selfs. ... oh and Idare you... to... uh... be forced to sit and watch the pairing that you hatethe most make-out in front of you X3 .. And I dare England to Kiss France..Just once. On the cheek. For five seconds. thats it. because they'd probablyboth expload if it as any more than that XDwow... this is really long .. oh well... you don't have to put it in if youdont want to, although i would love if you did! X3**

Prussia: *is so shocked he doesn't know how to act* It just might rub off! And I am too a country! Google lies! And I'm sure West wouldn't mind! I mean you'd keep me busy probably! And no! I do not do anything like that! We're brothers! It's incest!

China: *takes the toy* Thank you, and well he scare's me! And I've been on my guard with him for a long time aru!

Latvia: T-Thank you! *takes candy then smiles wide* Thank you! *hugs tightly*

Italy: a-ah... well, I love Romano because he's my brother! and Germany is my best friend! so I like them equally! Pasta and Pizza, eh, well I like to make them, is that bad? If it is I'm sorry! ah, and I sleep in Germany's bed because when I have nightmares I can know my best friend can protect me! ^.^

Greece: *shrugs a bit* I don't know they just like me.

_Greece is secretly a neko!_

England: I don't know, it's not like I do it on purpose! And don't get me started with the reason's I do not like that bloody git…

And yes I was once a feared pirate! Ah how I miss those days.. *blinks* Why uh thank you *eats one*

Finland: Ah yes I am! *grins then grin fades* W-Well it's just that uh.. Well you see I really don't know.. *chuckles nervously*

Canada: *blinked, blushing bright red* R-Really? Thank you! And probably cause America's always doing something more flashy to take attention away from me, though I know its not on purpose..

Japan: I-I'm fine just under the weather and arigato* *takes them smiling a bit and gives a gentle hug*

America: Ow! That wasn't nice! And I play to win! *tackled* A-And I don't kill them! Someone else does! I just eat them . And they were put on this earth to be eaten! And good cause people seem to hate me.

Russia: *returns the hug and grins at the vodka* Thank you! ^J^

I dunno why its so big you'd have to as my older sister, *pulls something from the scarf* Have a cookie, and yay! We shall be come one!

Germany: Uh well he's my best friend we'll leave it at that…

And because I like my hair nice and neat *nods* And I will not be making out with my bruder! And good thank you *takes the beer bottle anyway*

Spain: *Evil glare of doom with an aura that could rival Russia's* Let…My…Lovi…Go…Now!

Romano: *moaning* I-I do not love him! B-Bastard wanted my brother over me!

I was not checking out his ass!

*pants a bit* Thank you! *takes tomato and takes a bite then smirks* Oh I will have fun with this. *evil smirk then runs from Spain*

France: Ah bonjour! Well you see in the Olympics your supposed to be naked, he wouldn't get naked himself so I had to help! *is hit with on of England's scones* And I feel Italy is old enough to know about intercourse! And I am most certainly not a pedophile! And poor England can't understand beauty for he has none! *hit with another scone now having a bump on his head* And honhonhon~? Really now? Every American girls dream guy?

_Pa-shaw! No! Your not mine at least! I like Englishmen and Spanish men!_

France: You have no taste! And yes the love needs to be shared nice to meet someone who believes in my sharing of love! And there might be a few people~ *puts fist in the air* Yes unite!

Austria: In fact I do.. No I do not miss him…Okay maybe slightly… And yes I was sad over it..

Hungary: Cause I used to love fighting and I was great one too! No other girls fought back then so I just figured I was a boy.

And no I just sorta assumed I know better now, I'm smarter then I was then.

And really now? Send me them please! And oh I can't decide they were both cute~!

Prussia: Gilbird! Nien!

_Really? I was worried they would be to out of character! But thank you for telling me I'm doing well! Though a friend of mine does Italy XD And noo… I refuse to watch Fruk!_

Everyone: Do it you have too!

_*goes and watches it then passes out due to hating it*_

England: *pecks France's cheek* There! I need mouth wash! *rushes to find some*

France: I need to take a long shower! *goes to take one*

_*wakes up* W-Well everyone keep the questions and dares coming! And I'm going to go bleach my brain to get FrUk out of it . Bye!_

A/N: Wow this one took forever to get out! Well sorry for the wait but here it is!

More thanks to the person who plays Italy (Though I actually had to fill in for her a few times) And thanks for sticking with me! Now to get to work on my other fanfics!


	10. Eighth questions!

**Okay, Пирвет! I'm Knives. Russia: I am exactly like you. ^J^ Let's become one with the world, да?*starts plotting the worlds demise looking over her giant Russian map* Belarus: *licks Knives* I'm scared of you, but you like knives so I can dealwith you,да. Prussia: Your awesomeness is all consuming, which makes you infinitelyawesome. How's Gilbird? Plan on invading any vital regions soon? Japan: Are you alright? China: *eyes aglow* When are you going to stop making things that fall apartwhen I touch it? It's very annoying, нет, REALLY ANNOYING. Sweden: ...Finland: *waves* Want to drive crazy then go to the sauna? Germany: Can you ship me a Volkswagon? Mein father would love you forever. /ina ilovegermancars-nonsexual way/ France: Comment sa va? Je suis bien. Vaarwel~**

Russia: Oh you are? How wonderful! And da! All shall become one with Russia!

Belarus: Just stay away from brother….

Prussia: Thank you! And he's great! And yes I am!

Japan: *nods*

China: Its not my fault!

Sweden: ….

Finland: Uh okay!

Germany: Sure why not?

France: Eheh.

**-peeks from under covers- Can I ask some questions?Italy:-hugs- WHY ARE YOU SO FNICKING CUTE?Romano: 1st, if you call me a bastard, I'll kill ya ok? Did you know my familyis from Calabria? Yeah, and apparently there is a city called Mendicino? Oh,and can I hug you?Germany: Have you ever had a dream of a little italian girl in a green maidoutfit? Oh, and-glomps-ICHE LIEBE DICHE!Japan:-tears and hugs- Get better ok Japan? Poor thing~France: What are you're relations with Lebanon? Cuz..I'm Lebanese...Spain:-glomps- OMG OMG OMG! TE QUIERO! Sorry~ Im 1/4 Spanish..and mi llamoIsabella! Cool huh? Can you teach me how to make churros? Mama wont teachme...America:-Glomps and snuggles- HI! Im one of your citizens! Have you forgottenabout Ohio? Because it seems so. Oh, I don't know why everyone's hating onyou. You're still young ^_^. Love you! Oh,-gives a small American flag-Remember what you were founded on ok?-touches your nose-Time to get back ontrack ok? We need more jobs ok? And let's try and stay outta : I LOVE YOUR FOOOOOOOOD!England:...You have the WEIRDEST slang...but I still think you're cool becauseyou were a pirate!Canada: OMG I LOVE YOU!-glomps and hands a bag of Timmy's-See? I know youexistRussia:-hugs- You're just so cute! I don't know why ppl are scared of you! You'reso sweet!Prussia: I don't know why ppl are saying you're not a country...YOURE SOEPICALLY AWESOME!**

Italy: *hugs back* Ve~?

Romano: I suppose, but only if you're a girl.

Germany: No! *glomped* Uh thank you?

Japan: I'm trying, arigato for the concern.

France: Ah I do not know really!

Spain: *glomped* Ah that's alright! How wonderful! Of course! I'd love to teach you!

America: I didn't forget Ohio! And I don't get why they hate me either, *blinks then smiles* I won't, and I'm working on it! But I can't stay out off other's business!

China: Thank you.

England: And your American slang isn't? Like what the hell does fo'shizzle mean?

Canada: *glomped* Ah! Thank you! And really? Yes!

Russia: I don't know.

**Hello everyone I have some questions/dares for you!Canada:(gives him a ! year Supply of Maple)I LOVE YOU!I just want to kidnapyou and take you to my house!Will you marry me Canada?(Runs off with Canadaall tied up despite his answer)Russia:(Gives him Sunflowers)I dare you to kick anyone you wantThe Author:(Gives you a tazer that affects everything)You Get To TortureEveryone Except Canada,China,Russia,and America.(Hugs Canada,China,Russia,and America) **

Canada: Thank you! *blinks* Uh? I don-.. *is kidnapped*

_Hey bring him back! We need him!_

Russia: *takes them* Thank you~ *kicks America*

America: Ow! You ass!

_*grins* Oh England~! France~!_

England: Crap! *runs away*

France: Exist stage right! *runs away*

_*chases them*_

Canada/Russia/China/America: *hug back*

**Hugs, snuggles, and lots of Sunshine! Cali here~**

**I can't tell you where it is, sorry. :( You remember how the Gold Rush was. I**

**actually think I have kinda golden hair because of the Gold Rush. Would that**

**mean Nevada should have silver hair? Hmm... Although~ I suppose I can tell you**

**if you promise not to tell anybody. Even Tony. And countries count too. **

**I'm not cruel France, i'm California. And if you keep looking at me like you**

**do other girls (Or the rest of the world as i've been told) I can do horrible**

**things to you which you would never forget. :) **

**Italy! Thanks so much for coming over! I hope you enjoyed youself, it was so**

**nice to eat such great food. And thanks so much for giving me those cooking**

**tips, they made my meals so great! Who knew that Bay Leaves had so many uses? **

**Oh, that reminds me. Japan, have you ever been to my place before? A while**

**back some scientists supposedly found some ancient Japanese anchors. Do you**

**remember being around my place?**

**Well, thats all for now!**

France: That sound's kinda sexy~

Italy: Ve~ Your welcome! And thank you. Your welcome, and I did.

Japan: I'm not entirely sure, I might have but I don't quiet remember.

**Sakue here again C: Wow, you awnsered a lot of my questions THANKIES W I**

**promise to keep it shorter from now on. its amazing how fun this is.**

**YAY LIVE WITH PRUSSIA! *scatters awesome dust everywhere* *chirping noise***

***still has Gilbird* uh.. Please? you dont even have to make out, just one**

**kiss! comeon D: your not even really brothers! dangit no one is really truly**

**related cept Italy and Romano (cus there like twins and all), I mean, Prussia,**

**you found Germany when he was still Holy Rome- *Prussia covers up my mouth***

**((LOL Germany still doesn't know)) *squirms free* seriously, your "incest"**

**excuse is all LIES LIES I TELL YOU! RAWR! ... *messes up a confused Germanys**

**hair* mwahaha! *runs off***

**Of couse its not bad Italy, I was just making sure you knew, they may have**

**made it, but you perfected them! (no affence China and Greece) And thats so**

**sweet of Germany to let you sleep with him :D**

***shyly returns Japans hug* a-are you sure your OK? do you need anything? *is**

**willing to wait on Japan, hand and foot***

**LIES AMERICA. LIES. Cows were put here to be looked at! NOT EATEN. *waves cow**

**plush in his face* LOOK AT HOW CUTE IT IS! how can you just say "Im gonna eat**

**you" to this face? I bet you couldn't last very long without eating a burger.**

**Ive already beat you, Ive been a vegatarian for four whole years. If you truly**

**play to win, Try beating THAT record! (Ive just dared you America!) and quit**

**hogging Canada's attention! Cuba beat him up cuz of you! *sighs* although your**

**ways upset me, I was born In America, So I cant Hate you. oh, also, you Grew**

**up Eating Britains food, you thought it was delicious. why do you hate it now?**

**did France secretly give you French food behind Britians back? **

***eats Russia's random scarf cookie* *flails arms* yay becoming one DA? enjoy**

**your Vadka! I hope-oh no D: now that Im one with you, Prussia might not let me**

**live with him NOES :C AND DOUBLE NOES! BELARUS WONT BE VERY HAPPY ABOUT THIS.**

***hides in Russia's Scarf* dun keel meh Belarus! D: **

**UKRAINE-CHAN! do YOU know why Russia's scarf is so big? oh, and Here's the**

**Phone Number to my chiropractor (mah luvly back doctor) it looks like you**

**could use it! **

***scooches over to Romano* *awaiting demand to do something* again, I'm sorry.**

**and Spain didn't want your brother over you, he Just thought your Brother**

**would make a better mother figure, ..your not exactly the motherly type, plus**

**you were kinda a moocher when he first had control over you, now he loves you**

**to much to choose your brother over yo- wait... your getting awfully defensive**

**about that... aren't you? *fangirl grin***

**to France: yeah more or less, most Girls in america think that a French accent**

**is sexeh. I think its the whole, "french is the language of love" thing.**

**whatever, I just like the way you laugh, X3 you sound funny.**

**Oh, Hungary-chan! *shoves DenmarkXNorway Pictures in her face* aren't they**

**beautiful? Ah, I love Fanart, makes anything possible, like a .. Like a France**

**thats not gay-*is bricked by France* ((but I love gay people, their**

**awesome!))**

**At the Author: I really do thank you for puting up my super long quetions XD,**

**my last one really was to long though, I like, Spamed you with questions. I**

**enjoyed reading your replies to my buttload of Questions though. It really**

**does seem like your them sometimes :D keep up the good work. And Im sorry**

**about forceing you to watch FrUK. (i like that pairing, the name is so funny**

**XD)I Shall win in the end though. I SHALL convince Germany and Prussia to**

**kiss. oh, you'll see. YOULL ALL SEE! *runs away laughing like an idiot* =w=**

Prussia: Fine! If it'll get you sicko's off my back! *pecks Germany's lips then gets mouth wash*

Germany: *Glares then gets kissed and runs to get mouth wash*

Italy: Oh~ Ve~ Isn't it? I think it is.

Japan: Yes I am sure I am fine, though I could use a restraining order against France, that guy creeps me out, and Russia too.

America: *waves the plushie away* I'm not taking that dare! I can't go without a burger! And ha! And no, once I tried a burger England's food tasted like crap.

England: Ungrateful brat.

Russia: *blinks at all this then cowers when Belarus comes with a knife*

Belarus: Get away from brother...

Russia: Go away!

Ukraine: Cause it came that way? And thank you! Thank you!

Romano: S-Shut up! C-Chigi! I hate you all so much!

France: Of course they find my accent sexy, and thank you, I think.

_I do not find France's accent sexy at all._

France: Cause you have no taste, I mean look at you, you like England~

_You promised not to tell! I'm never trusting you again!_

England: Oh you like me?

_Moving on!_

Hungary: *looks them over* Wow! And yes fanart is the best~!

_Uh thank you! And I enjoy making them answer! And uh they already did it, though I think their throwing up now, so thanks for that, more mess for me to clean.._

**Thank you so much for answering my questions, guys! You're the best! *group**

**hug* **

**Anyways, on with the questions!**

**China: It's stuck in my head forever so I'mma ask you this question... What is**

**your real gender? I mean no offense, okay~?**

**England: If you don't want to give me your scone recipe then... can I have**

**one? **

**Germany: If Hitler is an Austrian then why does everyone, like America, keep**

**on blaming the war on you~?**

**America: Why do you keep on blaming Germany for the whole WW2 if Hitler is an**

**Austrian?**

**Well, that's all~**

Everyone: *hugs back*

China: I'm a boy! Aiya!

England: Why certainly! *hands over some scones*

Germany: I wish I knew... It's not my fault.. I think they just need to pin it on someone.

America: Because Hitler was ruling Germany! Right? Yeah that's right! So it's all his fault dude!

**I WILL BECOME ONE WITH MOTHER RUSSIA. Okay now that I have that out of my**

**system, Prussia: First of all I think your pretty epic but if you bully**

**Austria any more I am going to deawesomeitize you. *hands some lager to**

**Germany and Prussia, a sunflower to Russia, and a scone recipe to England* I**

**hope you guys enjoy your gifts. Here are my questions:**

**FRANCE: I am going to be living in France for quite a while and I am stressed**

**because I want to see everything but I only have a limited amount of time (not**

**really, I have about 3 months) Where should I go? *hands you a bottle of wine***

**I dislike how people think your a pervert, I think you just want to spread**

**around love to the rest of the world.**

**AUSTRIA: First of all, along with Russia and Canada, you are my favorite**

**character. But here is my question: if you say your the most sophisticated one,**

**why did you not try to stop Germany when Hitler was signed in? Now here is**

**(another) question: I want to see what happens when you mess up on a song you**

**should know by heart. AND NOW here is my dare: I dare you to act like Prussia**

**or Poland for the rest of this chapter. No hard feelings please! *hugs and**

**gives him a book of Mozart music***

Prussia: Please you can't deawesomeitize me! No one can! Beside's Austria so deserves it!

Germany/Prussia/England/Russia: Thank you! *enjoy their gifts*

France: Ah, you should check out the Eiffel tower if you can! And try all the wonderful food! And dip into the shopping~ *takes the wine* Merci, and you fangirls are so wonderful you see the real me! I'm not a pervert! I'm showing love!

_By groping everyone? Cause where I come from that make's you a pervert!_

France: Oh you see how mean she is to me? *French tears*

_Don't buy it!_

Austria: I refuse to answer that question on the grounds of I don't want too.

I refuse to act like either, you my be insane if you think I would.

_Just do it fancy pants!_

Austria: Oh look at me I'm Prussia I'm so awesome even though I'm not a country. *serious face through it all then takes the hug and music* Thank you.

**Hi! I'm Alaska! But you can call me Lilliana if you want. Okay, I would**

**really like it if you would answer my questions.**

**England: Do you truly hate America, or are you always act the way you do in**

**hopes to get over the past? And could I give you a hug? You're one to my**

**favorites.**

**America: Same as England's first question.**

**Germany: What are your true thoughts about Prussia?**

**Prussia: Same as Germany.**

**Hong Kong: Why did always light fireworks during festivals when living with**

**England? Do you hate him?**

**Latvia(is cute): What are your thoughts about the other baltic nations? Same**

**question for Estonia and Lithuania.**

**Romano: Why do you hate your brother? If you keep treating him this way you're**

**going to lose him. I don't want that.**

**Italy: Do you know what happened to your grandfather?**

**And...**

**Canada!(so adorable): How do you feel when your own brother doesn't recognize**

**you?**

**Thank you for your time!**

**~Lilliana**

England: I do not hate him... I just hate what he did... And of course you can.

America: I never hated him! I just wanted to become my own nation.

Germany: He's an annoying troublesome bruder..But I love him anyway...

Prussia: He's uptight! Strict! Needs to get laid! But I love him to death!

Hong Kong: *shrugs*

Latvia: I think of them as my close friends!

Estonia/Lituania: Same.

Romano: Well he's an annoying, clinging idiot! And..He'll just push me aside for that potato bastard..

Italy: ... I don't like to think about it... v-ve... *tears and sniffles* (eh, I think he died by getting stabbed and *insert stuff to violent for people under 5000*)

Canada: I feel very terrible...

**Hiaz~ well I was makeing OC's for the states of America, and my friend is all**

**like, 'since the states are part of America, your chopping him to peaces,**

**look! you've drawn michigan, now he has lost his hand!' I was wondering if**

**what she said was true, did I acsedently cut you up into little peaces? If I**

**did OMG I am so sorry here let me fix you (gets glue) hehe~ Oh, umm... since**

**I'm writting this i mine as well ask more questions :D. Germany, can you be my**

**gym teacher? I'm in needs of a new one, mine hates me because she can't make**

**fun of me for lagging behind the other pplz, since I got good at running.**

**Umm... oh! and France, plz stop hanging out with Moe, she's begining to molest**

**little children..**

America: *checks over body* Nope! All of me is still here!

Germany: Uh sure, training starts at six am sharp! If you are late you will suffer for it!

France: *chuckles* That is not my fault she want's to share the love~

**HEY!**

**Ok 1. England hug me o3o**

**2. Im sorry for the neatness of my comment i am a member of the grammar police**

**3. France stay away from my country you hobo frog!**

**4. America you are officially an **.**

**5. If anyone after this point tries to rape or take the mick out of england**

**from this point on i will take great pleasure in battering you.**

**6. England your food is lovely (even the questionable scones)**

**7. England you are fit.**

**8. Hungary will you watch and read yaoi with me?**

**9. Will you remake all the episodes of the first series of Haruhi Suzumiya**

**with Iggy as Kyon , Seychelles as Yuki, America as Itsuki, Hungary as**

**Haruhi and (the not featured) Liechtenstein as Mikuru?**

**10. Sorry for the fact that most of these are obviously not questiond**

**11. One last thing. England dress up as a policeman!**

England: *hugs*

_Its okay!_

France: B-But! I'm spreading the love! I am not a hobo!

America: What? *looks hurt*

Everyone but England: *gulps*

England: Why thank you~! And aren't I?

Hungary: Of course! I'd love too!

_Who are you asking this? _

_Don't sweat it!_

England: *does so* There.

_*dies of nosebleed*_

**Hi, most of you probably have never heard of me- but I'm a country too! *slaps**

**England and France* That's what you idiots get for owning me... *smacks**

**England again for good meausure* But Russia! I wuv you, and if Belarus wasn't**

**about to kill me if I said it I would possibly might want to become one with-**

**Ow! **

**But I'm getting sidetracked *laughs awkawardly***

**England- why do you brag about being such a good pirate? I own the Black**

**Pearl! (seriously, if you don't know about it look it up- it's actually called**

**the Unicorn.)**

**Austria- Man up or I'll beat you with my pineapple! *cracks the pineapple down**

**onto his head- much like how Hungary wields her frying pan***

**Liechtenstein- Your so cute! Even though you do need proper self defense**

**lessons before that cheese-head Switzerland teaches you something wrong. *puts**

**an arm around her* Do I frighten you or something? **

**Thank you for answering my questions, Bye.**

France/England: Ow!

England: *scoffs while rubbing his cheek* Psh I'm still the best pirtate there is!

Austria: *is hit* Ow! You little roughingen!

Liechtenstein: *blushes a bit* T-Thank you, I'm trying to learn it really I am.. And he would never teach me anything wrong! And of course not.

**Hi~! Angie here with some questions! Alright, so first question is for**

**England: About those mythical creatures...Are you high? Or a crazy old guy? Or**

**both? Russia: I dare you to be in a locked closet. With Belarus. For 10**

**minutes. :D Italy: *pokes curl* So exactly what is this? And why do you act**

**funny when someone touches it? Germany: Dude...are you a tsundere? (You**

**totally are) America: Yo! My friend told me I remind her of you. *takes bite**

**out of burger* I don't get it :3 Anyway, exactly how did the Civil War**

**work...? Alright, peace out~**

England: I am not on drugs nor am I a crazy old man! I'm not old! Or crazy! Their real! Your just not pure enough to see them!

Russia: *gulps then goes into a closet with Belarus, screaming heard*

_Oh wow I'm not opening that door._

Italy: Mnn! t-that's my erogenous zone... m-makes me feel erm... funny *deep red* n-no touchy /

Germany: I am not whatever that is *rubs forehead*

America: *looks at the burger* Well it uh you see, uh...Look a distraction! *points*

* * *

A/N: Well that's all for now guys! Sorry I take so long to post! And thank you to all the new watchers I get and stuff! I love you all!


	11. Ninth questions!

**Uh h-hello everyone it's Berlin my first question is to big brother**

**Prussia:is Germany HER tell the truth ita-chan: you are sooo cute can I have a**

**hug (s-sorry Moscow made me write that) do you like like America ;)**

** ok lets get somethings straight 1) LEAVE. . ALONE!1one 2)**

**Moscow says hi 3) LEAVE. ME. AND. MY. FAMALLY. ALONE or I will tie you up and**

**lock you in a closet with belarus : tell Alaska i said hi**

**:*glomp* I remember you and also hai Quebec hai Ontario ok I'm done **

**Me love you long time *glares at Russia* I'm watching you ~Berlin out**

Prussia: I will not tell you!

Italy: Ve~ Of course! *hugs*

Russia: But all will become with Russia even your brother! Hi Moscow. But you'll be come one with me some day!

America: Will do!

Canada: *glompped* Y-Yay!

_Bye bye! _

**Top of the mornin' to ya! Okay! First of all, even though I will NEVER say**

**this again, I love you Prussia, and Romano! You can occupy my vital regions**

**anytime Prussia! ;) And we MUST share some pasta Romano! I'm actually really**

**good at making it. Anyway, to the truths and dares! Truths: America, Why do**

**you eat so much fast foods? Keep eating like that and there will no longer be**

**a persona for America! You should eat more healthy foods like Ireland! *holds**

**up lamb ka-bob and a potato* England, What gives you the idea you can boss me**

**around? I'm your older sister! Germany, how can you put up with N. Italy? N.**

**Italy, Why are you so hyper and just down right annoying? Dares: France, Stay**

**FAAAAAAAAR away from me and my country! Hungary, would you mind if I borrow**

**your yaoi collection? Because I have a feeling we would be the best of**

**friends. This should go in truths but that was getting a little full... And**

**Romano, I dare you to go eat lunch with Ireland!(me) Okay this has been pretty**

**long so, bye!**

Prussia: Oooh~!

Romano: Sound's nice.

America: Pfft! Yeah right! I'll eat all I want and be just fine!

England: I'm wiser then you are though.

Germany: Because he's my best friend.

Italy: I-I'm not annoying am I Germany?

Germany: Of course not Italy..

France: But mon cheri!

Hungary: Of course not! I love sharing yaoi!

Romano: Fine.

**This is for every nation who speaks German.**

**I dare you not to laugh.**

**Wenn ist das Nunstück git und Slotermeyer? Ja! ... Beiherhund das Oder die**

**Flipperwaldt gersput.**

***To author if you do not know this monty python bit google it. It's called**

**world's funniest joke.***

**PS**

**England: This is mainly about Monty Python I want to know where do these guys**

**come up with that stuff? French taunting, self defense against fresh fruit,**

**spanish inquisition, dead parrot,lumberjack song, killer rabbit, migrating**

**coconuts,etc. ALL CLASSIC! BTW little update on my Trip to Europe I'll be**

**stopping in London for a couple of days. So yeah It will be London, Paris, and**

**most of Italy.**

Prussia: *laughs like crazy*

Germany: *Chuckles a bit*

England: As you know my country can be quite funny, and we're very smart, and I do hope to see you.

**France:How far do you think your relationship with Jeanne D'Arc would have**

**went if she would have lived through the Hundred Years' War? Also Would you**

**have married her? because the anime did point to you two having a**

**relationship.**

**England: I dislike what you did to Jeanne but other than that I respect you**

**and also How did you feel that Jeanne got a re-trial post-mortum?**

**Italy: Thank you for bringing such good food to America.**

**America: Are the states embodied like the nations? If so what was Oklahoma**

**like? (I'm curious on both and the latter because it's my home state.)**

**Japan: What do you think of the original Mobile Suit Gundam Japan-sama?**

**Ukraine:You are my favorite character.(Turns into little kid) Will you be my**

**nee-chan) (Turns back to normal)Also what is it like being Russia and Belarus'**

**big sister?**

**Hungary: You are my second favorite character and How did you confuse Italy**

**for a girl?**

**Every Character: What are the most hated and liked pairings fanfic writers put**

**you in? (I'm partial to Italy/Hungary and America/Ukraine.)**

France: I think we would have gotten married and had a family maybe... *looks down sadly*

_Le gasp! France has a heart! *hugs him*_

England: It had to be done... And well I guess I'm alright with it...

Italy: Your welcome~!

America: Well sorta, and Oklahoma is pretty nice sometimes.

Japan: Well I sort of like it.

Ukraine: Thank you! And of course! And well..I love them both but Belarus can be creepy with her love for Russia and Russia...Well... I'm sorry brother!

Hungary: Well it's easy his voice was so high picthed and he tended to act like one.

**Ok, I would like to thank the author for posting my review(here's a free**

**cookie).**

**I believe that only Deutschland should read this next part. Please.**

**Have you ever heard of a movie called Cujo? If you can get America to watch**

**it, then scare him with one of your dogs, it will give you a chance to attack**

**(I really hate America right now. Don't ask why)**

**Ok! Canada, since you and are neighbors, we should get together sometime. That**

**should get America to see you.**

**Lithuania: You are one of my absolute favorites! You are just so adorable! May**

**I please hug you?**

**North Italy: Ahh, please don't cry! Here, take some pasta. I'm sorry! I can't**

**help but cry when other people cry...(sniffs, wipes eyes)**

**South Italy: Well, have you ever tried to tell your brother that? Maybe if you**

**told him how you feel, he could get a better understanding of you, and he**

**would be able to say good things about you. Maybe he's always hanging around**

**Germany because you keep pushing him away. Maybe Germany is the only person he**

**can go to for support because you keep treating him this way. There are two**

**sides to every story.**

**England: So you don't hate him...okay, I see...I'm sorry but I just can't**

**stand it when people fight. And that's all we really are. People.**

**Anyway, thanks again!**

**~Lilliana**

Holland: Sounds like a fun idea to me.

Canada: Okay lets do it!

Lithuania: Of course you may.

Italy: *Takes the pasta* G-Grazie~

Romano: I don't think so, he just like's that potato bastard!

England: I suppose, but you can't help the fighting.

**Holy Jewsus! Okay. That's off my chest...(animalistic growl)**

**Hello France (licks lips) {whispers} Meet me later... (lifts skirt to show**

**sexy lingerie underneath. Sits on his lap and starts nibbling on his ear)**

**Yeah. That's all I wanted to do. (Feeling Francis's chest/giggles) You and I**

**are going to have a very serious talk later..**

France: *Grins wide* Oh you got it mon cheri~ *Grinning at the contact*

_Uh that was awkward..._

**to start... i think im prussia`s sister... its the albino hair and red**

**eyes... umm... so can i live with my two onii-sans? please... i have no where**

**to go... and both germany and prussia are great. *hugs the both of you* you`re**

**my role models! ^u^**

**heyy, i cosplay as you prussia! *sits on his lap* im gonna stay here for a**

**while if thats okay... :D**

**lol i do ship prustria more than any other pairing so... PRUSSIA, WILL YOU**

**PLEASE KISS PRUSSIA! *puppy dog eyes***

**even though i cosplay you, I FRICKEN HATE YOU HUNGARY. DONT TOUCH MY PRUSSIA,**

**OR ME. **

**it seems like we have the same personality, prussia... thats probably why my**

**friends call me prussia... lol.**

**austria, will you live with me! i have a piano! lol can prussia live with us?**

**dont worry, he`ll stay in my room with me... :D lol**

**oh yeah! austria look up claude fastus on google images...**

**...i want to talk with you about the resemblance...**

**for everyone= who would you make out with and why? (its 2:34 am and im so**

**bored!)**

**KESESESESESESE****! i`ll be back!**

**Berlin**

Prussia: I'm everyone's role model! How can I not be?

Germany: Well glad to hear that I'm your role model, I suppose you can stay with us.

Prussia: Go a head! Kesesese! Wait Austria! Wait kiss myself? Okay! *Looks in mirror and kisses it*

France: My mirror!

Hungary: *Huffs a bit* The only thing I'd touch Prussia with is a frying pan...Same goes to you..

Prussia: Then you must be almost as awesome as me!

Austria: I don't want to live in the same country as that man, so I'll have to decline.

_Uh I think they ran away, sorry!_

***took Picture of kiss* Ahahaha! 3 **

**Sorry, Here Prussia, you can have Gilbird back! *hands over very fluffy**

**girly-looking bird* I gave him a makeover! He's even more adorable now! :D**

**YO HUNGARY LOOK AT THIS! *waves picture around***

**America, At least try to not eat burgers for the rest of the chapter m'k?**

**Oh and branching off someone else's question, I've thought about the civil war**

**thing with my friends, and we've come to the conclution that you just slapped**

**yourself silly. Everywhere. for several years. Until the war ended. is this**

**true?**

***pats Romanos back* its Okay...just tell him your feelings. he loves you back.**

**Oh And Denmark, I found out that Im part danish! :D so besides drinking beer,**

**what else do you do? o3o**

**I'll clean Up the puke, Its the least I can do~ you... after causing it to**

**happen and all. XD-sakue**

**(it was so worth it w)**

Prussia: *Holds him, looking horrified* Gilbird!

Hungary: *Looks* Oh my gosh!

America: Nooo! Okay fine I'll try after all I am a hero! And hero's can give up what they love for a chapter! and no it's not.

Romano: I'm not good with feelings.

Denmark: I you know beat up Sweden, brag about beating up Sweden, chase after Norway, hang out with Iceland, you know normal stuff, oh and I go drinking with England every now and then.

**Hello everyone! My name is Lauren-chan. I am very pleased to meet you all. **

**Canada: First, happy belated birthday. Second, How come no one ever notices**

**you? I always see you in the meetings. It doesn't make sense. You don't look**

**like America at all.**

**Italy: You are adorable! Can I hug you? **

**Romano: You are one of my favorite characters in the Hetalia series! Thanks**

**for keeping a close eye on Italy. Would you like a tomato?**

**Japan: I hope you recover from the earthquake quickly. So, I need your advice.**

**I only have one year of French left and I want to take another language.**

**Should I take Japanese?**

**England: Can you teach me how to see fairies? I really want to see them. **

**America: Happy belated birthday to you too! You are my country and I admire**

**your strength, but why would you try and paint Mt. Fuji red? **

**Germany: Hello Doitsu~! Have you noticed how much you and Holy Roman Empire**

**look alike. It's almost as if you are twins. **

**The last question goes to...China :)**

**China: Nihaou! You are also a very strong nation. What is your favorite animal**

**besides a panda. **

**Thank you for listening. (Gomen ne if it's way too long) See ya!**

Canada: Thank you! I don't know why either! Thank you that mean's a lot to me.

Italy: Ve~ Of course~

Romano: Why grazie! And you're welcome? And yes I would!

Japan: Oh I'm still a little weak from it, but thanks to all the support and love of everyone I'm recovering.

That would be a nice one to take, but only take it because you like my culture not my anime.

England: Well you have to be pure to be able to see them, you also have to believe in them.

America: Thank you! Oh well uh you know ..

Germany: I've noticed, I find it strange, but I never met him.

China: Hmmm, that's a hard one, maybe a cat.

**Me: Hi! I'm Hana.*looks around* If anyone asks where I am, tell them I'm not**

**here. Let's just say that I ate all the cookies in my friend's house and she's**

**now trying to kill me. TT_TT Anways, here are my questions! Japan,when you**

**feel better, can you come to my house and watch some anime with me and my**

**friends? Can I also have a um hug? *blushes* Did you know that you lost to**

**America in the National Baseball League thingy? TT_TT I was at the game. You**

**were so close to winning, then America scored. America,happy late b-day and**

**did you know that McDonalds is going healthy now? YOU WERE BEING MEAN TO**

**JAPAN-SAMA ON JULY 4TH! *smack in the head with a wood baseball**

**bat*England,TEACH ME HOW TO SEE THE MAGICAL CREATURES O GREAT ONE! *bows down**

**to England* Can I also get a hug? Hungary, can I be your friend and read**

**fanfics with you? Kate: *has a metal frying pan* HANA! YOU BETTER BE SORRY FOR**

**EATING ALL THE COOKIES! Me: HELP ME DESU~!**

Japan: Sure that sounds nice, and a hug? W-Well okay, just um b-Be careful. And awwh that's kinda sad, but its all about the funn right?

America: Thank's! What! No! And ow!

England: *Laughs a bit* Well you have to be pure and you have to believe and them, and I suppose you can get a hug.

Hungary: Of course you can!

Germany: Sorry I've got my hand's full with Italy.

**Swift: Oh my god! USUK forever!**

**Hiding in his Shadow: Urgh, shut up. You're giving me an ulcer.**

**Swift: Yaoi is the best! How can you not love it! It teaches you so much!**

**Hiding in his Shadow: That's like saying that cartoons will teach you to run**

**through walls.**

**Swift: It could happen.**

**Hiding in his Shadow: (scoffs) Yeah. In your dreams. England and America were**

**once brothers. That's basically incest.**

**Swift: Fine. Ukraine and Belarus!**

**Hiding in his Shadow (headdesk/headdesk/headdesk) You are sick.**

**Swift: You are such an Englishman.**

**Hiding in his Shadow: We're both part English you good for nothing- (catches**

**herself) Look, let's just get on with the dares. I'm tired.**

**Swift: I dare England and America to get into a heated make-out session! Same**

**for Belarus and Ukraine!**

**Hiding in his Shadow: (smacks sister in the head with Hungary's frying pan)**

**Thanks for letting me borrow this (gives back) And I dare you guys to ignore**

**everything my idiotic sister just said. You do not have to make-out. But I**

**dare England to give France a haircut, and I dare America to take pictures and**

**post them on the internet.**

Hungary: You're welcome!

England: *Shivers from the first dare then smirks* Cut his hair? With pleasure! *Sneaks up on France and cuts off his hair*

America: *Takes the pictures and runs off to post them*

France: What the! My hair! My beautiful hair!

**Well hello,Loki here! Sorry if Im late though,duh... But I still really wanna**

**get into the story,haha!**

**Prussia. You are an albino. How come you dont have photophobia,cancer,eyesight**

**problems and all that stuff? Because of your awesomeness? Or is it SOMEBODYs**

**magic?.. Btw,Im MoRe AwEsOmE dOnT u DaRe ObJeCt! I love u though)) *kiss on**

**the cheek***

**Poland. Hi Felek! Finally,what is your actual name, Felix or Feliks? Youre my**

**favourite,duh. I dare you to... Paint Gilbird pink! Yeah! *hands paint and a**

**brush* Please go watch those fanmade films about u on youtube... DID U REALLY**

**WANT TO BORROW THAT TOP? It was mine,duh...**

**America. You look like Harry Potter! Gee... Youre cute,I love redhaired guys.**

**What? You arent one?**

**South Italy. I dare you to dye Alfreds hair red. Dont forget bout the awesome**

**curl. Thats the pay: *hands tomatoes***

**Russia. My country! Luvvv ya da! Hello. Please make the summer holidays tree**

**times longer or ill give your sis a great plan on u becoming one with her...**

**Liet. You know my second nickname(first one is Loki) is Kazimir Yagailovich?**

**That son of Yagailo? I have a fanclub of insane school leavers who run after**

**me crying,Kazimir Yagailovich the polish king,the duke of lithuania is coming!**

**Lol. You mustnt worry that much. Paint it pink,after all,its all the gods**

**joke. And the god is Loki XD**

**Germany. When people cann you a nazi... Do you feel hurt? *hands a warm scarf***

**come with me,we have potatoes,wurst and A LOT of beer... DONT BRING GIL OR**

**HELL KILL ME FOR WHAT I SAID,kay?**

**guys,you all,you know I made paper chibis of all of ya and now am playing**

**school? Great fun))))**

**re an albino. How come you dont have photophobia,cancer,eyesight problems and**

**all that stuff? Because of your awesomeness? Or is it SOMEBODYs magic?..**

**Btw,Im MoRe AwEsOmE dOnT u DaRe ObJeCt! I love u though)) *kiss on the cheek***

**Poland. Hi Felek! Finally,what is your actual name, Felix or Feliks? Youre my**

**favourite,duh. I dare you to... Paint Gilbird pink! Yeah! *hands paint and a**

**brush* Please go watch those fanmade films about u on youtube... DID U REALLY**

**WANT TO BORROW THAT TOP? It was mine,duh...**

**America. You look like Harry Potter! Gee... Youre cute,I love redhaired guys.**

**What? You arent one?**

**South Italy. I dare you to dye Alfreds hair red. Dont forget bout the awesome**

**curl. Thats the pay: *hands tomatoes***

**Russia. My country! Luvvv ya da! Hello. Please make the summer holidays tree**

**times longer or ill give your sis a great plan on u becoming one with her...**

**Liet. You know my second nickname(first one is Loki) is Kazimir Yagailovich?**

**That son of Yagailo? I have a fanclub of insane school leavers who run after**

**me crying,Kazimir Yagailovich the polish king,the duke of lithuania is coming!**

**Lol. You mustnt worry that much. Paint it pink,after all,its all the gods**

**joke. And the god is Loki XD**

**Germany. When people cann you a nazi... Do you feel hurt? *hands a warm scarf***

**come with me,we have potatoes,wurst and A LOT of beer... DONT BRING GIL OR**

**HELL KILL ME FOR WHAT I SAID,kay?**

**guys,you all,you know I made paper chibis of all of ya and now am playing**

**school? Great fun))))**

Prussia: Of course it's because of my awesome! And no one is more awesome then me! *Grins* Kesese~

Poland: Oh my gosh about time someone ask's me something! And its Feliks, and paint him pink? Okay! He'll be so cute! And depends on the top you're talking about~

America: Well thank you! And last I checked I was blond.

Romano: *Takes the tomato and dyes America's hair red*

America: AHHHH!

Russia: I have no control over the summer holidays! Please don't give Belarus idea's...

Lithuania: Um, okay then?

Germany: Of course I feel hurt! I would never hurt anyone on their relgion...

Okay that sound's nice.

**INSTEAD OF QUESTIONS, IM DOING COMPLIMENTS!**

**Japan: Your SO HAWT! YOUR 1!**

**Italy: Awwwww, your so kawaii!**

**Germany: Your awesome! And you have a funny voice!(no offense)**

**America: MARRY BRITAIN! sorry... Your the funniest one.**

**Britain: I'll eat your cooking :)**

**Prussia: YEAH AWSOMENESS! WOOT WOOT!**

**Russia: Your charm is that you scare the crap outa me!**

**Also... Do you guys read Yaoi? Te he...**

**JAPAN IS DANG SEXY! WOOOH!**

**I'll shut up now...**

Japan: Um thank you? *Blushes*

Italy: Ve~ Grazie!

Germany: Uh thanks and um..

America: What! Uh thank you!

England: Really? *Holds out plate of scones* Have some!

Prussia: *Grins wide*

Russia: Oh?

_They have but they rather not talk about it.._

**To: Japan3**

**:D Hi Japan. I was wondering...**

**Whats your favorite food?**

**Whats your favorite song?**

**Whats your favorite thing to do in your spare time?**

**ARE YOU AVAILABLE!**

**How do you feel about all the earthquakes and tsunami's?**

**Oh also... AMERICA I'LL TAKE YA TO BURGER KING IF YOU MAKE OUT WITH BRITAIN!**

**AmericaxBritain FOREVER!**

**Also, Britain, today I played a dress up game of you were you can remove ur**

**boxers and theres a little flag covering "Big Ben" and if you click it... LOL**

Japan: Hmm, sushi.

Hmm there's to many I like.

Hmm, sit at home and read.

Depends what you mean.

They hurt very much.

America: But I don't wanna make-out with him!

England: *Blushes* W-Why would you play such a game!

**Hey Italy, what are your true feelings for Germany?**

**And Iggy, I WILL DARE YOU TO DECLARE YOUR LOVE FOR AMERICA OR I WILL FIND YOUR**

**ADDRESS AND HUNT YOU DOWN!**

**I love yaoi3**

**And Germany, do you love Italy(NOT as a brother)?**

Italy: Ve~ Their a secret~

England: I will not declare love! And I'm not scared of you! I have busbys chair!

Germany: Er...

**Italy is sooooo kawaii!**

***pokes weird hair curl thing* Ya know, you should open your eyes more. I mean,**

**how do you even see? My favorite Italian food is ravioli. Do you eat at Olive**

**Garden? I WANNA HAVE JAPAN'S BABIES! Sorry, completely inappropriate. Oh well.**

**Hey Japan, would you mind taking of your shirt? And can I have a hug? (and**

**your babies?) Bye guys! *hugs everyone***

Italy: Grazie! *Moans a bit* I can see just fine. And that is some great food, and once in awhile if I'm in America.

Japan: O.o the shirt part I'd rather leave it on, but you may have a hug.

* * *

A/N: Okay everyone, here's to another great round! But I do have some bad news, I've slightly gotten out of APH, so its getting harder to get to this, and the fact I'm lazy, so I may put this on hiatus, so I'll post a chapter when its back up okay? Thank you to all the people that started faving me and adding me to their alerts I hope you all stick by me, but if not I understand.


	12. Tenth questions!

**Yay! Hi! I'm me!**

**America: HOW ON EARTH do you eat all those burgers and not get fat? I'm sooooo**

**jealous!**

**England: How do you eat all your food and not get sick...?**

**Russia: When you say 'Become one with Russia', do you mean to become a part of**

**your country and work for you or...erm...the other meaning...**

**France: ...Are you okay?**

**China: You, my friend, are incredible! I love your voice! And what would you**

**do if Shinatty-Chan and Japan went missing? Just curious~**

**Canada: I notice you, Canada! I always do!**

**Germany: Quick! Beer or Italy?**

**Japan: Hello. What's your favorite anime? Have you ever heard of Vocaloid?**

**Italy: Hi, I'm Italian! Seriously! What's the creepiest thing that has ever**

**happened to you?**

**Romano: Why do you hate Germany? Do you love your little brother? Will you hug**

**Spain if I pay you? YOU BETTER.**

**Spain: Do you ever regret fighting to keep Romano? And, I was surprised to**

**find you were part of the Bad Touch Trio. Prussia and France, well...I saw**

**that coming.**

**Hungary: When you were younger, did you ever really think you were a boy?**

**Austria: Do you do anything musical other than the piano?**

**Prussia: What would be the first thing you do if you became a country again?**

**Lithuania: How do you feel about Poland~?**

**Estonia: If you could leave Russia's house, but you had to leave Lithuania and**

**Latvia behind, would you do it?**

**Latvia: Just how old ARE you?**

**Belarus: ...Is there a reason you like Russia or is it just because?**

**Ukraine: Why are you always so nervous? You shouldn't be!**

**Finland: Are you and Sweden married or what?**

**Sweden: Since you didn't say hello, I'll say it for you! Hello! Would you ever**

**trade Finland for permanent freedom?**

**Taiwan: Hi! Why do you hate China? D8**

**Hong Kong: As long as I'm asking questions, you ARE doing this! How much of**

**Hetalia do you appear in? I mean manga, anime, etc. becuase I can't find you!**

**DX**

**Korea: I think you're amazing Korea! What's you worst fear?**

**Sealand: I WANNA HUG YOU YOU'RE TOO CUTE! And to me, you ARE a country! Have**

**you ever thought of quitting trying to get the others to notice you as a**

**fellow country? You better not!**

**Poland: Have you always talked like that? And why do you like ponies and pink?**

**AND ARE YOU GAY?**

**Seychelles: I love your hair! And I'm sorry for not knowing about you...Is**

**France your brother? If so, what is it like?**

**Okay, I'm done for now!**

America: Well I guess it's because I'm amazing!

England: Excuse me, but my food is quite good.

Russia: Become part of my country of course.

France: Oui, I'm fine.

China: Thank you, you are so kind, and wait, they're missing? Call the police! Call in the army! Shinatty-chan! Oh and Japan too!

Canada: Thank you for that, it seems no one else does.

Germany: Beer.

Italy: Waa! Germany!

Germany: Fine, Italy.

Japan: Oh there are so many to chose from, I don't think I have a favorite, and of course I've heard of it, I'm quite fond of Miku.

Italy: How nice~ And well there was this one time… We ran out of pasta!

Romano: I am pretty sure I've stated why I hate him.

_Just say it again._

Romano: Fine, because he is a bastard! And of course I love my brother, and I will not hug that bastard!

Spain: Of course not~ I would do anything for Lovi~ And why can't you believe it?

Hungary: *sighs* Yes I did, it was a very awkward stage of my life.

Austria: I also play the violin.

Lithuania: Well Poland is nice enough, he's a good friend of mine.

Estonia: *thinks it over then sighs* I would find a way for us all to leave, so I wouldn't leave unless they came with me.

Latvia: I am fifteen!

Belarus: I like him because he's my brother and he's always been there for me when we were younger.

Ukraine: W-well it's something I just can't help!

Finland: We are not married!

_He says other wise._

Finland: We're not!

Sweden: *shakes head*

Taiwan: That is for me to know and you to find out~

Hong kong: Then look again, because I am in it.

Korea: Thank you~ And my worst fear is that I would be forgotten by all.

Sealand: Of course you can hug me! And thank you! And of course I won't give up! They will notice me!

Poland: Like totally! And because pink and ponies are like so awesome! And if you mean am I gay as in happy then totally~ But the other meaning~ Well I won't say~

_They're going to take that as a yes you know~_

Poland: Then that's how they take it~

Seychelles: Oh it's alright, a lot of people don't, and well sorta of, it's alright, he's really nice to me.

_Bye bye!_

**Italy is sooooo kawaii!**

***pokes weird hair curl thing* Ya know, you should open your eyes more. I mean,**

**how do you even see? My favorite Italian food is ravioli. Do you eat at Olive**

**Garden? I WANNA HAVE JAPAN'S BABIES! Sorry, completely inappropriate. Oh well.**

**Hey Japan, would you mind taking of your shirt? And can I have a hug? (and**

**your babies?) Bye guys! *hugs everyone***

Italy: Thank you~ *moans a bit* don't touch that please~ And what do you mean? I see just fine?

_Ever hear of Brock syndrome?_

Italy: Only when I'm in America.

Japan: You want to have my what?

_Japan you tiger you~_

Japan: Um the shirt part no, but the hug I suppose, and wait what was that last part?

**Hey, It's me. Don't worry, I'm alone. I have to do this...**

**(Gives England and America hugs)**

**You guys are the best!**

**Okay... I'm good. I'm sorry about my sister. She's Nuckin' Futs, I know.**

**Anyway...**

**(Locks France in a closet with a rabid dog)**

**You owe me for that England.**

**And to Holland... You friggin' rock. Just to letcha know. Now I better go**

**before my sister gets suspicious...**

England: *returns hug*

America: *does the same*

France: *screams come from closet*

_I guess the dog does bite~ No one will get this but me._

England: I will make you all the tea and scones if you want!

Holland: Thanks.

**Me: Hey guys, it's Hana. This will be longer than the one I put last time and**

**if you're wondering what happened to me when Kate tried to kill me, I just a**

**slight concussion, so I'm fine. Anyways, onward to the questions! x3**

**Japan, have you ever watched Tsubasa Chronicles? And have you ever listened to**

**Yui Makino? Here's one of her songs: watch?v=Frh6-qHVaiE**

**Also, arigato for the hug!**

**England, do you think Harry Potter is awesome and have you met J.K Rowling**

**yet? And thanks for the hug.**

**America, I'm being serious about the McDonalds thing. And have you heard of**

**Linkin Park or Green Day? If you haven't, SHAME ON YOU! Also, I dare you to**

**play Call of Duty Black Ops on Zombie Mode and not get freaked out.**

**France, if you ever try to touch me or anyone else, I swear to God I WILL try**

**to kill you or torture you.**

**Italy, CONFESS TO GERMANY ALREADY! And here's some pasta.**

**Germany, how do you feel about Call of Duty Black Ops? I like the game, but I**

**think it's kind of racist on the Nazi Zombie parts.**

**Prussia, why aren't you a country anymore? You're awesome! Well, not as**

**awesome as Japan xD!**

**Hungary, what are your favorite pairings in yaoi? And- Blair: HANA! THE**

**KITCHEN IS ON FIRE! Me: OMG, use a fire extinguisher! *sigh* Why do I always**

**get interupted? Oh well. See you guys later! And gomensai if this was too**

**long.**

**~Hana**

Japan: Yes it is very good isn't it? And of course I've heard her, and you are very welcome.

_I haven't!_

England: It's my favorite book series, next to the one's about King Arthur of course, and sadly I haven't yet.

And you are very welcome.

America: Why so serious? And yes I've heard of them!

And there's a zombie mode? Guy's I'm off! *dashes off*

_America get your ass back here!_

France: But mon cheri~ I'm just expressing love! No need to kill me!

Italy: O-Okay.. Germany.. I dumped out all the beer! I'm so sorry!

Germany: Italy.. *shakes head*

Italy: Yay pasta!

Germany: I don't have time for video games.

_Shun the non-believe! Shun!_

Prussia: Pfft, I am a country! And no one is more awesome then me! You're crazy!

Hungary: Well there's to many, oh don't make me pick~

_Burn baby burn~_

**Okay, I'm back. Uh, I going to add more questions since I forgotten to write**

**some of them.**

**France, I kind of forgive you, so I won't kill you, but I WILL shove you in a**

**meat-flavored snack and throw you to some random Siberian wolves. **

**Austria, I play viola in my school orchestra and I'm wondering if you by any**

**chance you know a viola solo? **

**Spain, why did you invade the Philippines? I never expected you to be a person**

**who meanly conquer other people. But I forgive you.**

**England, I DARE YOU TO MAKE FRANCE BALD! For tips on how, just grab a random**

**shaving razor, bind him to a chair with duct tape, and well, go crazy. I**

**gurantee you will have a heck lot of fun.**

**America, video-tape the whole dare okay? And do you visit North Carolina? I**

**live there (Oh God, that sounded wrong), so I'm just wondering. And I forgive**

**you. Plus, McDonalds cut the normal size fries in half. Isn't that just**

**point-blank crazy?**

**That's all for now! **

**~Hana**

France: Why so mean to me?

Austria: It's been awhile since I've done it, but I think I remember a few.

Spain: We all have our little dark past that never escapes us.

England: *grins evily and gets razor*

_No! You are not doing that! It'll end with my house destroyed! *takes the razor and chucks it out the window*_

America: I can't, the boss said no. *Still playing games* And yes every now and then, and die zombie!

They what!? Dang it I died!

**Heey...I'm a little bit new to Hetalia, but I really like the peeps in it so**

**I'll ask some stuff.**

**Germany: If I told you a friend I knew is in LOVE with you, what would you**

**say?**

**Italy: Want some of my Mom's pasta? It's delicous!**

**Russia: You are like my...2nd or 1st favorite. I dont really have a question**

**for you, sorry**

**Britain: I think you are an amazing person Britain. Hm...are you ticklish?**

**Something a certain otaku I know wants to know.**

**America: Yo, wazzup America? By any chance, do you know the Jiggalo song? It**

**is possibly the weirdest yet most catchy song you will ever here.**

**France: My friend who might LOVE Germany said I was a lot like you. Based off**

**this review, what is your opinion on this statement?**

**Japan: Could you assist me in learning Japanese? It is just about the only**

**thing Google cannot teach me.**

Germany: Well I'm flattered but I would have to let her down gently.

Italy: Yes! Pasta~

Russia: Well then want to become one?

England: No I am not ticklish.

_He so is~ His sides are the worset~_

America: *gaming*

_America turn that game off!_

America: *sighs and does* No I don't.

France: Well if you're like me then you most be a very lovely person inside and out~

Japan: I guess I could on my day off.

**Hi there~! I'm Cloudeh but you can call me Cloud...joy my parents just had to**

**give me a Finnish name...any way! Finland what do you think of the other**

**Nordics? Oh yeah Canada and America what would you say if Michigan wants to go**

**back to Papa Canada? Prussia your AWESOME!also can i steal Gilbird?Latvia! i**

**find you one of the most adorable things known to man kind!can i have a hug?**

**and Poland you are like totally Fabulous! Russia how do feel about beating up**

**Czech Republic? you made her sad...well sbohem,Cloudeh!**

Finland: I like them all well enough.

Canada: Well I'd be alright with it.

America; Never gonna happen!

Prussia: I know right? And of course not!

Latvia: Thank you! And of course!

Poland: Like thank you~

Russia: *shrugs*

**Kirsten: Eh, hey guys wassup?**

**Me: Shutup Kirsten. Please excuse my...umm... how do I say it? she's kinda**

**like my sister, but only me and my friends can see her. **

**Kirsten: Shut it you Synesthete! *smacks her sister* **

**Me: Kirsten, I have flipping hyper-senses what in the right mind made you**

**think you should hit me? *** and in pain***

**Kirsten: DUDE I AM IN YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS HEAD YOU THOUGHT IT! **

**Me: Shutup you poopie! **

**Kirsten: *quiet* **

**Anyways here are my questions! **

**Okay, hi I'm a huge anime and sci-fi fan... I'm just weird that way...I blame**

**me being Cuban/Basque(In Spain)/ Ameircan/German for that...**

**Anyways here are my questions, **

**America: You eat burgers a lot..How do you not get fat? Do you have a fast**

**metabolism? And you are amazing! I love you so much that I'd kiss you! **

**England: Um I love London. You are cute but just go to Brow Art 23 and fix**

**your eyebrow problem. They are way weird. Your eyebrows ruin your chance of**

**lady luck and good luck on the religion issue! **

**China: God Bless you because you made chococat and if I weren't on a computer**

**I'd hug you sweetie! **

**Belarus: I hate you. I wanna feed you to my fat cat named Fluffawuffs...And if**

**you threaten to kill me I shall come back from the dead and spend my after**

**life causing you misery... *evil face and holding a gun* **

**Japan: I LOVE YOU CUTIE! Now then I bless you for making Ouran High School**

**Host Club, Special A, Library wars, and NARUTO! **

**RUSSIA: I HAVE ADVICE FOR YOU.. RUN AND DONT EVER LOOK BACK EVER! **

**Germany: I wanna hit you with a bowling ball and mess up your hair...and feed**

**you to my other cat Peewee! **

**Romano: I will feed you to my neighbor Bony Lizzie! She's a witch! :D**

**Oh and please pray for my doggie and kitty, my dog is 16 and I want hikm to**

**live long and my kitty has epilepsy...**

**Well bye-bye... I love you.. and remember my threats to cause you pain are a**

**sign of affection and America you are so handsome and cute and more Awesome**

**than Prussia! Prussia isnt a real country anymore! Bye**

_England she must be your sister or something!_

England: Haha..

America: Pretty much~ Though I am a bit over weight..

_It your damn muscles!_

America: Oh yeah! And oh gee golly~

_Gee golly?_

England: Thank you, and I'm fine with my eyebrows, I don't care if they don't get me ladies, if they look at my eyebrows and don't want me then I don't need them right? It's the inside that count.

_I love England and his eyebrows~ He can get lucky with me~_

England: What?

_What?_

England: Okay then, and thank's.

China: You are welcome for the gift~ And stupid hug blocking computers!

Belarus: Bring it on!

_Please don't, I don't want to be like Shigure and worrying over my house getting destroyed. _

Japan: Thank you? *smiles a bit*

Russia: Why?

Germany: I am not going to give that any comment.

_You just did._

Germany: *death stare*

_Waaah! Mommy!_

Romano: *throws tomatoes* Stay back!

America: I totally will! And thanks!

Prussia: I am too a country!

**Ok, hi it's Kirsten here! I hacked Missy's account. Missy is my sister the**

**Siynesthete...**

**Anyways, **

**England: Ok i dont think chanting the names of the Beatles and combing**

**dumbledore and dora the explorer can help you contact Satan... and unicorns?**

**Are you like 5? Do you wanna be a pwetty pwincess? **

**America: Rock on! Dude Missy and I lovez you! And thank you for making Taylor**

**Swift! You are the best! **

**Germany: Hey you know my cousin in law's great (x6) grandpa invented the hot**

**dog? His name was something Lahner... i think! **

**Japan: you're so Kawaii! keep being quiet! **

**Oh and the cutest and most awesome ones are America, england and Japan! **

**bye bye love Kirsten!**

England: It works most of the time! Sometimes they are just busy! And I do not want to be a pretty princess! I am an adult!

America: You're welcome~ And I know!

_He's modest too._

America: Thank you!

Germany: Really? How nice.

**hi~! Author: this is so funny and full of epic awesomeness! :D i actually had**

**to stop reading after chaper 4, b/c i could only get internet in the basement,**

**and i kept laughing and fangirl-spazzing too much. XD (yeah, i don't need**

***every girl in the dorm* to know just how "special" i am... X3) i also think**

**you're doing really well with the characters! anyway, on with the questions:**

**America: *hug* YOU ARE SO AWESOME! i agree, you are more awesome than even**

**Prussia. ^^ i'm proud to be an American! *heroic pose* anyway, how's your**

**relationship with Russia? i know you guys hated each other during the Cold**

**War, but what about now? also, he *did* support you during the Civil War, and**

**you *did* buy Alaska as a sort-of thank you. also, what about England? and**

**France? in APUSH, we learnt about something called the "Nonintercouse Acts"**

**put up by Madison after Jefferson's Embargo Act practically failed. XD my**

**teacher pretty much said that you were angry at France and England for**

**kidnapping your sailors, so you decided to trade (*cough*sleeparound*cough*)**

**with all the other countries *except* them, despite how much you *loved***

**England and France. so, comments about that?**

**Canada: *glomp* i have family in BC, and i love going up to visit them! your**

**mountains are so pretty, and i think you're really epic even if you *are***

**invisible (that just makes you *more* epic in my book :)). when my friend and**

**i were in Disneyworld, we shouted "HAPPY CANADA DAY" on July first! :D so...**

**with your awesome invisible powers, were you ever able to pull a prank on**

**England and have it blamed on America? also, i need your opinion on something:**

**maple syrup. is it an addiction or a need? b/c my friend with me in**

**Disneyworld used to drink maple syrup (the *real* stuff; not that overly-sweet**

**americanized crap... :P) straight from the bottle, and she'd claim, "IT'S NOT**

**AN ADICTION! IT'S A NEED!" what do you think, eh?**

_D'aaw! I'm blushing~ Thank you~ I'm glad you like it!_

America: Why thank you~ And well we're sort of friends… Though I keep him very distant.

And not comment on that.

Canada: Thank you, I'm glad you find it cool, and thank you for that!

And there was one time, oh man that was good.

And I guess it could be a need, but when you're addicted you believe you need it sometimes, so it goes either way, my guess is an addiction.

Russia: I would really like that, thank you~ And really?

Belarus: How wonderful, and no creepy stuff, I never do creepy stuff, and I suppose I can show you.

Lithuania: Well thank you, and you did? Maybe I know him. And I miss it a little sometimes.

France: *smiles* Thank you, and I don't molest them!

And its not that I wanted to marry him, but I had to, no I don't hold a grudge because my beauty is to much for him anyway.

England: I'm glad you enjoyed the history.

And no America hasn't, Canada did when he was younger, and no I never got them mixed up, and yes I have but I finally just gave up.

And that's because America is a wimp.

_Hey I'm American you know!_

England: Point? Anyway, it's lies, all lies! LIES! LIES!

And that is a lie too, my cooking is the best.

Spain: How wonderful! And you should come! I honestly can't pick just one, so I say pick one that appeals to you, and well I wasn't very happy about it.

And of course *Gives churro and a hug*

_Hey.. I never get hugs or churros.._

Italy: I'm glad you enjoyed yourself ve~ And I like him a lot he's my best friend!And I was happy to get the ring.

_*Author has not been paying much mind to Hetalia in the past year so she has no idea what's going on, so excuse her as she bullcruds her way through it*_

_Oh poor Lithuania._

**Alo! It's me, Romania again! I have more questions!**

**Hungary: Why. Are. You. Such. A. Freaking. **?**

**-hide this part from Germany-France: Remember how last week we went out**

**drinking and how I told you how much I like a certain blonde-haired German**

**nation and you told me that you knew since WW2 and how I choose his side and**

**did all his paperwork? Please don't tell him, I'll do anything (except give**

**you my land, it's my land, not yours). Thanks!-unhide-**

**Russia: Hurry up and get your ** over here, I need to pay the eletric and I**

**can't because your not over here.**

**Austria: My viola broke again, I'll give it to you at the next G9 meeting.**

**Germany: I-I love it if you could come over and help me file a restraining**

**order against Turkey.**

**Turkish Bastard: Stop breaking my windows, it's not funny! **!**

**Norway: Please make Finland let me help host Christmas! Do it for me! We've**

**been friends for like 90 years now right?**

**Prussia: I'm booooored! Entertain me!**

**Now some dares:**

**Little Cousin Italy: I dare you to stay away from Germany for 2 weeks!**

**And that's all, adio!**

Hungary: Why are you such a ***** you *** go *** yourself *** with **** and *** *** *** ** so you'll have to ** sideways!

_Hungary! There are children here!_

Sealand: England what does *** mean?

England: Something you're not old enough for yet!

_Moving on!_

_What?_

Russia: I'll be over shortly, keep your pants on.

Austria: You need to stop breaking instruments.

Germany: Alright I guess.

Turkey: It's totally funny!

Norway: I don't know he's kind of you know serious about Christmas but I can try.

Prussia: Entertain yourself!

Italy: Okay! *goes away*

_This won't last long. _

Italy: *comes back three seconds later* I can't do it! *clings to Germany*

Germany: Italy get off.

**Hallo alle**

**I have question for some of the guys.**

**America:...I SUPPORT YOU AS A HERO! XDDD BUT WHY DID YOU TOOK GERMANY'S IDEA**

**OF HAMBURGER! I KNOW AND RESEARCHED AND WATCHED THAT HAMBURGER WAS ORIGINATED**

**IN GERMANY AND YOU STOLE IT! WHY! HE'S HAMBURGER IS MUCH HEALTHIER THAN YOURS!**

**WHAT KIND OF A HERO ARE YOU! Ashamed I tell you, ASHAMED! DDD**

**England: I can't believe before Germany thought you how to speak english and**

**now, today, you and Germany somewhat have a so-so relationshop. WHAT HAPPENED!**

**DDD:**

**Russia: ON ONE CONDITION! Answer this question. Do you "like-like" China?**

**Explain. if the answer is good. I will join ya :D**

**France: ... YOU PERVERT! HOW DARE YOU FORCE ENGLAND INTO MARRIAGE! *smacks him**

**in the head* BTW... why did you make snail an edible food? GROSS MAN! DDDX**

**China: China... Why can't you stop taking the spratly's away from Philippines?**

**AGREE WITH AMERICA! you make me an ashamed Chinese *sulks***

**Canada: CANADA! I remember you cuz I love you :D Question? sorry if I'll**

**offend you. Why can't you have the guts to tell America that your already had**

**enough of his insults with you? SORRY!**

**Germany: GERMANY! I LOVE YOU! *glomps* I can die now 8DDD**

**BUT BEFORE THAT! Don't you remember any memories when you were young? I mean**

**like a certain memory that you had a childhood friend who became VERY close to**

**you or so... oh and Can you please help me with some training pls. ?**

**Italy: ITALY! I LOVE YOU! *pats head* Ne ne~ Why can't you and Romano**

**introduce your youngest brothe, Seborgia, to the entire world? It's almost as**

**if your not proud of him.**

**Romano: ROMANO! STOP SWEARING FOR ONCE AND GOING ANGRY! Why can't you just**

**admit your love to your brother and everyone else? Why are you afraid to hide**

**it anyway?**

**Spain: SPAIN! I'M SPANISH AND I AM PROUD IT and... I LOVE YOU! :DDD**

**Bring Romano and come to my house... I have tomatoes :D**

**Hungary: ... Hi, Come to my house... :D *whispers* I have yaoi 3**

**Austria: first off, I LOVE YOU AND I REALLY LOVE HOW YOU PLAY YOUR PIANO! :DDD**

**now... WHY DID YOU LET HITLER COME TO GERMANY! YOU MAKE VERY DISSAPOINTED!**

**TT^TT**

**Prussia: Did you know there's a color name "Awesome" and the no. is #99999 .**

**IT'S TRUE :DDD oh and *whispers* Dude, When will you tell Germany and the**

**others that his Holy Roman Empire? I mean, you can't keep this forever. There**

**are some people who are still looking for the Holy Rome and don't say you**

**don't know what I mean cuz I know your the only one who changed Holy Rome to**

**Germany...**

**Lithuania: Hi Lithuania! :D Hey, Did you know Poland has a thing for you? It's**

**true :D but srsly. Do you know that?**

**Estonia: ... Hi! Did you really create Skype? :D**

**Latvia: Hi Latvia. Don't worry, I won't hurt you. Promise ^^**

**Belarus: ... Belarus, Why do you want to marry Russia? better yet if you love**

**Russia, Why can't you just let him go? Dude, don't give me the answer "cuz I**

**want to". I mean, if you are willing to set your brother free w/o hesitation**

**then I would believe you love him but if you REALLY WON'T LET HIM GO. That's**

**called obsession already. FACE IT! IT'S REALITY! GET USED TO IT!**

**Ukraine: UKRAINE! I LOVE YOUR POETRY ABOUT "THE PLAINS" :D. Question, Do you**

**like anyone as in, "Like-like"?**

**Hongkong: ...Why won't you do this? Is there something your not telling me NOR**

**us around here? 3**

America: Hell yeah I have support for being a hero! You know I need a name Captain America!

_That's taken!_

America: Oh yeah, I stole nothing! Mine are ten times better!

I am a hero! I'm America man!

_That one is lame._

England: *shrugs*

_What is with you all and shrugging!?_

Russia: Well I like China, I don't know what you mean by like-like him, but I like him!

France: I had no choice! So not hitting me! And because they are delicious.

_For a vulture maybe._

China: Because of reasons!

Canada: Thank you and-…

_Hey you know I noticed, you all notice Canada, so does this mean he's no longer invisible? _

Canada: *clears throat* I don't tell him because it will make him cry, and trust me that is not a pretty sight.

Germany: *Germany confused, Germany just going to pat your head now* That's uh good?

And nope, no memories of that sorry, and I guess, but I warn you I am very tough.

Italy: Ve~ Well it's not that we're not proud of him, I love my younger brother~ But I feel he doesn't need it, he'll introduce himself better then I can.

Spain: Spanish pride! And thank you~ And alright Lovi let's go!

Romano: Not right now!

Hungary: I'm there!

Austria: You people act as if we have control of other people, because we don't, it was his choice to go there, I can't stop that kind of thing.

Prussia: My new favorite color! And I am not saying anything to that alright? You will get nothing out of me!

Lithuania: Wait he has a what for me?

Estonia: *fixes glasses and chuckles*

_That's not an answer!_

Estonia: *whistles*

Latvia: Thank you.

Belarus: I want to marry him, because I care deeply for him and I want to always be with him, I can't let him go because it'd be like letting a piece of my soul go, or like getting ride of my heart.

_Did she give a strangely sincere answer?_

Belarus: *glare*

_Don't hurt me!_

Ukraine: Why thank you, and no not really, not yet but maybe one day.

Hong kong: There's a lot of thing's I'm not telling you.

**AMERICA! XD I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! sees other nations oh... hi. America: How do**

**you feel about Mexico always trying to cross your borders? i can see WHY she**

**loves you its cuz of your HAWTNESS and your heart for JUSTICE! AWAY EVIL**

**DOERS! :D She's like Belarus and you're like Russia. EXCEPT, you're not afraid**

**of her! 8D England: *slaps upside the head* HOW DARE YOU KEEP DITCHING AMERICA**

**WHEN HE WAS A KID! :( and you wonder why he's so independant. CUZ YOU WERE**

**NEVER THERE! America: i don't hate ya for the Japan bomb thing, you DID warn**

**him like TWICE! but NOOO, he basically caused his own suffering there. i know**

**you didn't want to do it. LOVE YOU! Japan: OMG! ARE YOU OK! Prussia: you're**

**almost as awesome as America! LOVE YA! *kisses cheek* Belarus: how DID you**

**fall in luv with Russia anyway? TELL ME! 8D Ukraine: Are you and Canada, you**

**know, an ITEM? :3 Author: I DARE YOU TO KISS ENGLAND! it's obvious you're in**

**LOVE with him! England: might as well tell you, AMERICA SEES YOUR IMAGINARY**

**FRIENDS ONLY ON HALLOWEEN! personally they creep me out. Before i go...**

**America: Hug and a kiss? *uses America's irrisistable puppy dog eyes and pout***

**Pwease? :3**

America: Honestly, I don't much care anymore.

And I suppose so.

England: Ow! It wasn't my fault! It's like when a father has to go to work! He doesn't want to leave but he has too!

America: Heh, thanks.

Japan: I'm fine.

Prussia: Please I'm more awesome!

Belarus: He was always there for me, always nice to me, so how could I not?

Ukraine: No we're not.

_Oh is it that obvious? *giggles* Alright! England! *Runs over and kisses him then walks away whistling*_

England: What just happened?

America: Dude! You got kissed!

England: Oh he does?America: You can give me a hug, kiss, well maybe on the cheek.

**Hey, Philippines here!**

**England: You are my absolute favorite character! *glomps* My friend Indonesia,**

**she thinks you're hot. *waggles eyebrows* Anyway, I dare you to hug America**

**for 2.43 minutes! And I have a question; if you're a country, then how do you**

**have a mother? Also, could you give me a hug? :D And could you describe France**

**in one word? I'll give you rum if I have to.**

**Everyone: Why do you keep on forgetting Canada? Is it revenge for JB? And...**

**where do baby countries come from? I mean, America was found by England, and**

**Japan was found by China...**

**America: Which pairing do you like more, USxUK or USxCanada?**

**Russia: How do you feel about Belarus and why do you always carry around lead**

**pipes?**

**Italy: I dare you to shove pasta down Prussia's throat.**

**Japan: Are you okay from the earthquake?**

**China: Why do you look so much like a girl? I showed a picture of you to a**

**friend of mine, and she said she wished she was as pretty as you. xD**

**Finland: ARE YOU SANTA CLAUS? How do you feel about being Sweden's wife?**

**France: Why do you molest people? Are you releasing sexual tensions for**

**England? Oh, and I dare you to kiss this carabao here. *points to an animal**

**that looks like a bull***

**Sweden: Let's have a staring contest!**

**Sealand: Are you selling your prime minister on eBay?**

**Romano: Why do you always call Spain a jerk?**

**Baltic States: What do you want me to give you for you to wear tutus again?**

**Spain: Dare you to touch that curl on Romano's head~**

**P.S To England again; if you had to pick one country to be trapped in a closet**

**with, who would you pick?**

England: *hugs America for the allotted time, and they were bro hugging totally*

_*takes picture* So going on face book!_

England: Well I had to be born somehow right? And alright one word? Idioticmoronstupiduglyfrogfa ce.

_That wasn't._

England: That was totally one word! Shut up!

Everyone but Canada: Who? And no it's not, and ask your parents!

America: *spits out a soda he was drinking*

_Ew I have America spit on me!_

America: E-Excuse me!? Neither! They're my brother's! Well England isn't anymore but still!

Russia: Oh she scares the living crap out of me! And because I like them.

Italy: I can't do it! I can't force pasta on someone! It's wrong and unnatural!

Japan: I'm alive, I'm sure I'll recover though with some help from my friends.

China: I do not look like a girl! I'm just pretty, but not girly!

_Dude you're so girly I'd wear your clothes okay?_

China: Who asked you aru?

Finland: That's a secret~ And no I'm not!

_But I was at your wedding!_

Finland: There was no wedding she's lying!

France: I'm showing love! Not molesting! And I have no sexual tensions for England! And I will not kiss a bull!

Sweden: *stares*

_You're going to lose, he's like a statue. _

Sealand: Hmm, that sounds like a good idea to get money!

_Sealand dear you can't sell people on eBay!_

Romano: Because he is!

Spain: Lovi~ Why so mean?

Romano: Go away bastard!

Baltic's: Freedom from Russia.

Spain: *touches it*

Romano: *moans* B-Bastard!

England:… Myself..

**hi it's Rayquaza**

**america: hey, did england ever tell u who cute you looked when u were a baby**

**spain: what's up, do u really like romano, like-like**

**romano:why do u hate germany **

**china: i want to go visit u but cuz of america low eco. i can't, what's china**

**like**

**japan: OMG OMG I LOVE U! AND YOUR AWSOME ANIME AND MANGA. what's your**

**favorite, mine (besides hetalia) is sailor moon**

America: Every time he's drunk!

Spain: Of course I like Lovi~ *oblivious to the question*

Romano: He's a bastard, how many times do I have to say this?

China: China is a wonderful place full of magic and candy, lollipops and rainbows!

_It is not that is a lie!_

China: You've never been there!

_Its still a lie._

Japan: Thank you, and I can't pick a favorite sadly, I love them all to much.

**Hiya everyone~! Waves! Thank you very much Angel for making this wonderful**

**story~ Heh~ Anyway~~**

**England: *blushes* Y-Your my favorite! *glomps* I love your eyebrows,**

** ~ Why, everything about you is fantastic~~ :3 *kisses on cheek***

**Sorry! I had to do that! Oh gosh~ I love you! Sorry! Questions! Britian, why**

**are you so sexyy~~ :D**

**France: Heyo France! When I come over, can I stay at your house? We will have**

**lots of fun, non? *giggles* Dont be jealous England~~ ;) **

**Canada: I can see you~~ Aren't you just so cute~~~ *hugs* You should get more**

**air time! *pouts* Do you ever really angry, at everyone not seeing you?**

**Prussia: OMG! Prussia! Your awesome! SO AWESOME!~~ Do you, like invading vital**

**regions? :D**

**Russia: I would gladly become one~ *hugs***

**Romano: *hands a tomato* I hope we can be good friends~~ *kisses cheek* **

**Spain: I wanna stop by your cafe sometime, is that okay? ;)**

**America: DUDEEE! I live in you~~~ lol! XD You are such a hero! 3 America, is**

**your Nantucket your erogeneous zone? *pulls Nantucket* **

**Italy: Veeeee~~~ Your so cute~~~ *huggles* Italy, do you have any special**

**tricks to keep your hair curl like that, all the time? **

**Angel~ Thanks so much for writing this! *hugs***

**Bye Bye everyone~~~ *winks at England***

_Oh you're welcome~_

England: *blushes* W-Well I guess um, I was just born this way?

France: If you would like that my dear~

Canada: *blushes and smiles* Not really, you get used to it.

Prussia: I know I am! And sometimes when nothing's on TV.

Russia: *grins* Then lets become one!

Romano: *takes tomato then blushes* Alright, as long as you're not German or Spanish.

Spain: That would be great! I can make you some coffee give you a free shirt!

America: *laughs* Thank you! And-.. *moans a bit* H-Hey let go of that!

Italy: Grazi~ And no I just wake up with it~

_Aww thank you for commenting!_

**France-what's bondage?**

**England- what's up with your scones?**

**America- ** YEAH!**

**Germany- what was the firts thing that came to your mind when Italy asked for**

**a kiss?**

**Italy- we all know you love Germany, are you really a virgin?**

**Japan- what's you favorite Vocaloid song?(mines World is Mine by Hatsune Miku)**

**Sealand- do you think you will ever get..er..bigger? As in more land**

**China- are you a guy ora girl? No offense but I'm kinda dumbstruck. Plus I**

**don't care I'm attrackted to guys and girls**

**Russia- do you believe in ghosts and why did you ban Twilight?(not that I**

**care)**

**Greece- I know why you hate Turkey but could you give a specific reason just**

**to be safe**

France: Its when-..

_No! Don't not say it!_

France: It's when you tie someone up during inter-…

_I can't believe you said it!_

England: What do you mean? Their amazing!

America: ** yeah!

Germany: … *coughs*

Japan: Hmm, I'm fond of Daughter of evil.

Sealand: Yes I know I will!

China: I am a male, come on! *takes shirt off* See?

_Dude put it back on before a fan girl comes in!_

China: *puts shirt back on* But see I am a male.

Russia: A little bit, and does that really need an answer?

Greece: He smells..

Turkey: Real mature.

**Helllooo~ *GASP* PAPA-TAN! (hugs America) **

**I'm texas, nice to meet you. (No we do not talk,like HOWDY YALL and crap) **

**Spain! I LOVE YOU! *hugs* **

**Russia could i hug you? ( if you ask if i become one with you, my answer would**

**be HELL YEAH!) *hands over a sunflower and 2 bottles of vodka* ^J^ it's allll**

**gooood. lol**

***sighs* ahhh Canada, i'm just like you never noticed. BUT i'm sorta like**

**america... O_O**

**France... I LOVE YOU TOOO! ^o^ *hugs***

**Italy, you're starting to become my favorite.**

**Japaaaaaannnnn ! *GLOMPS* aahhh your awessoommeeee **

**Prussia I AM AWESOMER THAN YOU *smacks Prussia silly with my PURE**

**AWESOMENESSS***

**Now i think i'll go eat a hambuger like a real american.**

**Papa-tan, here's hambugers! Bye-Bye Papa-tan! **

**LOVE YOU RUSSIA! **

**oh dark angel of light, you wanna be friends?-MikaMasumoto**

America: Hey there Texas.

Spain: Awwh thank you.

Russia: *eyes turn all shiny* You may hug me da!

Canada: What a scary combination.

France: Awwh Mon cheri~

Italy: I'm glad ve~

Japan: Ah, thank you.

Prussia: Oh it's on! Awesome off!

_Awesome off? Okay you're making stuff up now!_

America: F*** yeah!

_Oh of course we can! I'm always up for friends!_

**Yahhh well first off sorry I couldnt reply/review to your earlier chapters .**

**but if you do answer my questions here goes:**

**England: The author said you had to dares sooo, I dare you to dress up as your**

**sexy pirate self and heroically save the author from the Spanish Armada! SHE**

**GOT CAPTURED WHILE YOU WERENT LOOKING OH NOES! Oh and then kiss her. On the**

**lips. If you dont do this,well, lets just say i have a fangirl army at my beck**

**and call *evil smirk***

**Dark-Angel-Of-Light: I hope you enjoy that :D**

**America: Screw people your a hero in my book! I'M ONE OF YOUR CITIZENS! And i**

**know how hard everything is right now with the economy and such, but..*gives**

**comforting hug* YOU MADE IT THROUGH THE DEPRESSION! its all good right? AND**

**DID YOU HEAR THAT THE TWIN TOWERS ARE BEING REBUILT! YESSSS!**

England: Do I have to?

_Help me!_

England: *groans and does all this minus the kiss*

_Come on England~_

England: *quick peck*

_Woohoo! Thank you for this~ I can die peacefully now~_

America: Thank you, this means a lot to me. *Smiles softly*And yeah its great!

**catman1776::D**

**First off, *hugs Italy* your so funny :3**

**Second, America you need to visit hawaii. [i live there :D] head to housing**

**areas and tell me why theyre like that!**

**Thirdly: *slaps France* U SCARY!**

**Fourthly: Germany i plan on taking a german class next year and was wondering**

**if you could halp me**

**ok now to mien dares.**

**1: Russia, I dare you to join me and take over the world! You will Da?**

**2: Italy I dare you to hug EVERY nation im Hetalia. :3**

**3: America... Help your allies around the world dude. yes this a dare.**

**4: I dare everyone to give me a hug EXCEPT for France. Prussia can too...**

**Bye now and dont die on me!**

Italy: Vee~ Grazi~

America: I'll try to when I have some free time.

France: Ow! You're the scary one!

Germany: Okay if you want.

Russia: Da~

Italy: Vee~ *runs off to do this*

America: Challenge accepted!

_This will last five minutes._

Everyone but France: *gives a hug*

**Wassup, countries? **

**Okay, first off, hugs for everyone! *hugs everyone***

**Okay, question time!**

**For Prussia: Why are you so awesome? Seriously, tell me your secrets!**

**For France: This isn't a question, but don't be offended when Iggy calls you a**

**frog. I'm sure you've heard of the Princess and the Frog. I think Iggy is**

**calling you his prince!**

**For America: Hey, guess what! I'm cosplaying as you this year! **

**For England: Why can't you be a pirate again? You were so sexy! Also, I was**

**bored and I took a Hetalia personality test and I got you! But I also got 51%**

**France so I'm kinda scared...**

**For Italy: You're so cute! *hugs* And I'm Italian! Well, part Italian. I'm**

**also Irish, a little British, Native American, Spanish, and American. Crack**

**pairings!**

**For Hungary: You are so badass! You are officially my new amazing big sister!**

**Okay, dare time!**

**For Canada: Don't worry, there is an army of fan-girls waiting to attack**

**Russia for sitting on you! Also, I read a fan-fiction where you went insane**

**and kidnapped Japan, got him adicted to drugs, and used him to try to destroy**

**all of the countries. Would you really do that?**

**For Sweden: Sorry, I love you, but Finland is MY wife!**

**For the author!: Which Hetalia character would you be the Belarus to?**

**Okay, dare time!**

**Belarus, I dare you to NOT scare the crap out of everybody for a whole**

**chapter!**

**Japan, I dare you to admit that it wasn't a dream.**

**America, I dare you to not eat a burger for an entire chapter.**

**Germany, I dare you to confess your love to Italy.**

***walks up to Romano* Don't think I forgot about you... SPAIN I'M STEALING YOUR**

**ROMANO! *throws Romano over shoulder and runs away* WAIT I NEED MY SEXY**

**ALBINO! *grabs Prussia's arm and drags him away* **

**PEACE!**

Prussia: You see I was just born this way, the gods picked me to be the awesomest person ever!

France: I think that's worse.

England: He is not my prince yuck! Ew! Gross!

America: Awesome! Don't forget to have a winning smile!

England: Well the clothes are a bit dated and sometimes oh dear.

Italy: Vee~ How nice!

Hungary: *grins wide* I've always wanted a little sister~

Canada: W-What? I would never do that! T-That's so mean!

Sweden: *stare*

_I wouldn't tell him that if I were you, and oh hmm, England, Spain, and America, and possibly Seborga._

Belarus: … I do not scare people.

Japan: It was a dream though!

America: Challenge accepted!

_Lets take bets for this one!_

Germany: Italy I love you.. Like a brother..

Italy: Vee~ Germany! *hug*

Spain: Lovi!

_Hey I need them! Well not Prussia._

**hey nations what is up . **

**i am a Canadian and proud of it, you all can call me Yami. got it!**

**America: hey dude stop upstaging Canada * takes of glasses and glares*grrrr**

**England: thank you thank you for a lot of stuff including techno *hugs***

**Russia: hey here is some Vodka and sunflowers *hugs* ( glare at Belarus)and**

**hisses MINE**

**France: hey France i want to go to Paris just to go see the paris opera house**

**( opera populaire) and ;) the eiffle tower ;) *hugs and kisses***

**China: hey china i really really like you and i want to learn snake kung-fu**

**(gung-fu)**

**Canada: hey Canada i have a dare for you dare# 1 sing Canadian,please the**

**whole thing :3**

**Germany: hi Germany are you the Holy Roman Empire because you do look like him**

**? **

**Japan: konnichiwa Nihon-sama i love you so so much because of anime and manga**

***hugs* i have a yukata and i am making a kimono as well . **

**Italy: Italy i am not sure if you notice but Germany looks a lot like Holy**

**Rome no? anyways my Favorite pasta dish is chicken Alfredo yumm no mushrooms .**

**yuck have try and look for HRE? *hugs and kisses* and why don't you say**

**anything nice to Romano?**

**Romano: why mustache why ? love you anyway *Hugs and kisses* **

**Prussia: my awesome Teutonic knight you are beyond the awesomeness of the**

**universe .**

**Baltic states: you guys are so so cute no?**

**Belarus: lay off of Russia if you really love him give him up and he is scared**

**of you which means he does not love you as a lover maybe as a sister so**

** think about it every time you go to him he tells you to go away **

**Ukraine: you so nice *hugs* **

**Korea: dude give me a hug **

**Poland: like OMG you are awesome you threaten Russia with your laws ^^**

**i know you want to be Canadian please! Yami**

America: Hey I need those! Give them back!

England: Oh you're welcome.

Russia: Thank you~

Belarus: *glares*

_Belarus no scaring._

Belarus: *mumbles* You all better sleep with one eye open.

France: *grins* You should~

China: Thank you~ And I can teach you if you'd like.

Canada: *sighs and begins to sing it*

Germany: I am Germany, got that? I don't really know the Holy Roman Empire.

Japan: That's very nice, maybe you can show me it?

Italy: He does, but he say's he's not, and ooh! And I have looked for him vee..And I always say nice thing's to Romano!

Romano: Because it strikes fear into people!

_When did you get back?_

Romano: I fought my way back.

Prussia: Thank you! I know!

_I wish you would have stayed gone._

Prussia: You want me!

_Yeah, dead._

Baltic's: Thank you.

Belarus: … He loves me… *walks away*

Ukraine: You're pretty nice too.

Korea: Okay, da-ze!

Poland: Like totally right?

**Okay, first off my name is Sarah and I live In America!(not like that...) and**

**I would like to ask my country a question first:why we have no jobs? *sobs**

**violently.* England:oh my gosh! O/O I love u so much...can I have a hug**

**please? And also I would like to say when it comes to u and America's**

**relationship I do not support Usuk!*gets shot by fangirls.*...but I do really**

**like u twos relationship. Please tell me you two have made up by now? Whenever**

**i start thinking about the revolutionary war i start tearing up!And I really**

**want to visit ur country! But also ur pirate self is sexy...but kind of scares**

**me also. Ok moving on~ Italy:*glomps then backs off and straightens up.*ok,**

**would you please make me pasta sometime? I love fettuccine! Romano:...what**

**does chigi mean? And why do you always blush and call Spain that? Prussia:I**

**love you and want to kiss you! In fact I dare you to! Pwease, your**

**awesomeness? Also,where did gilbird come from? Germany:who ticks you off the**

**most out of the countries? Russia:you have a cute face but you kind of scare**

**me...if u can convince me why I shouldn't b scared of you I'll become one with**

**you! And Hungary:your my hero! I even like to cosplay as you. Wanna hang out?**

**Everyone:recently I've been getting into drawing all of you! Any suggestions?**

**And France:no dirty ones please?**

America: Because.. I don't know! Reasons!

England: I suppose, and I'd say you're one of the firsts to say that, thank you.

We've made up, I still think he's a moron, but we've made up.

And you should come! And er thank you?

Italy: Vee~ Of course!

Romano: It means, non of your business.

Prussia: I guess a quick kiss won't hurt *pecks* And I just found him.

Germany: Prussia.

Prussia: But Wes!

Russia: Because I'm a nice guy~

Hungary: Oh my I'm flattered! I'd love to hang out!

America: Me as Captain America!

Switzerland: Me and Liechtenstein.

Prussia: My awesome self!

England: My friends and myself.

Sealand: Me!

Korea: No me!

_Guys enough!_

**Hello brother South Korea. I have dropped in to see your little group answer**

**questions. To those who do not know me, I am North Korea. A pleasure to meet**

**you all. Except you America. I'm still unfortunately sore from our fight.**

**Anyways, onto the questions. To Belarus, when you do not pursue Russia, what**

**do you enjoy doing? Russia, I believe we have some common interests, such as**

**torture, death, music, and quiet solitude. Even though I will not join Russia**

**yet, how would you feel about a partnership. England, may I borrow some of**

**your black magic books? My fellow council member Ravennclaw wants a challenge**

**in his studies. sweden, what exactly made you choose finland as I wife?**

**Sealand, don't try so hard to be accepted. Instead, work on doing things,(**

**such as expanding territory, or achieving a higher population). Italy, tell**

**me, how is Sicily? You younger sister, who enjoys art, cannoli, and mafia?**

**Romano and Spain, I do believe that you would be cute together... Prussia, if**

**you continue to say you are awesome, people will think you are trying to hard**

**to convince them, which can lead to people thinking you are not awesome.**

**China, wonderful to see you again! It's been to long, I've been isolated( as**

**you know). Tell me, how are the other Asian countries, like Thailand and**

**vietnam? Hungary, ( hands some n-17 rated Yaoi ) I do believe you were looking**

**to add to your UKUS collection. Japan, tell me if you want anything. Greece,**

**you obviously love japan, so I believe you should just say so! And finally**

**austria, do you have any music sheets I can borrow? I wish to translate it to**

**viola. Well farewell for now.**

**from,**

**N.K.**

**P.S. Canada, don't think I forgot you, I just have no questions...**

Korea: Hey there North!

America: *sticks tongue out*

Belarus: … Knitting..

_Really?_

Belarus: Yes..

Russia: I say we do it~ *cough*You'llbecomeonewithmesoonerorlat er*cough*

England: I suppose, but be careful with them or you'll have to sit in busby's chair.

Sweden: I like him.

Sealand: But! I want to be liked..

_I like you._

Sealand: Yay!

Italy: Oh she's great!

Romano: As if!

Spain: Come on Lovi~

Romano: No! You know she means dating right?

Spain: Hmm?

Prussia: Pfft, what do you know?

China: Last I heard they were doing alright.

Hungary: Why thank you~ How did you get these?

Japan: Alright.

Greece: *shrug*

Austria: I have a few laying around.

**Phlilppines:Kumusta Hetalia countries! (Means hello)**

**Little Phili here! **

**First Hola Papa Spain! *hugs Spain* Oh and Romano it's great that you're**

**actually doing this**

***evil grins* Now for my dares and questions...**

**Roma! I dare you to wear a very short black maids dress for the next three**

**chapters! **

**Papa Spain, why did you keep Romano?**

**America! I dare you to eat Iggy's cooking! And you can't say it taste bad!**

**Iggy brows! Tell one story of your life as a pirate.**

**Ita-chan! Feed Germany some yummy pasta!**

**And lastly I want a kiss on the cheek for the sexy Switzerland! **

**Later all of you guys! Love ya!3**

**P.S But I don't love you France. You're a **ing pervert! I will never forgive**

**you after last Halloween!**

Spain: Hola little one~

Romano: Didn't get a choice really, and no way, not going to happen!

Spain: Because he's so adorable! And I know underneath his attitude he's really nice.

America: Fine! *eats some of it, turns green then runs to bathroom*

England: It wasn't that bad! *sighs* Oh well there was this one time I was sailing the ocean's I met the most amazing woman, long dark hair bright blue eye's, she was a dream, turns out she was a mermaid, she smiled at me and left.

Italy: Okay! *feeds Germany*

Switzerland: W-What!?

France: You're so cruel.

**Being French, i want to know where you, France, gets your pervertedness!**

**Being pervy creeps people out**

**:3 Sweden I love you! *hugs Su-san* Hey Finny, why cant you accept the fact**

**you are Swedens wife! Mr. Russia, *holds bottle of vodka* can i become one**

**with Morher Russia! Germany *nose bleeds* why are you so adorable even though**

**youre tough and a neat freak? Ita-chan, what would happen if i stroked your**

**hair curl? *France-like rape face* Dude America, you are awesome... But**

**prussia is awesome as well! :3 China, become one with Mother Russia *pushes**

**China closer to russia* and why do you look like a girl? Japan, why do u look**

**so young but are supposedy old? You cant be that old! :) *fangirl squeals**

**while nose still bleeding* England stop being such a cute Brit!**

**Ok asking questions Prussia: why do you believe your so awesome. You need**

**a reason!**

**Romano:-throws tomato at him- I hate you! Just go admit your love for Spain**

**already!**

**Poland: your cross dressings pretty cool, ooh can I pet your pony?**

**Germany: please attempt to kick Italy out of your bed at night, I get jealous.**

**Hehe I love you!-hugs him-**

**Italy: do you eat anything besides pasta?**

**England: would you rather date America or France? I think you and France are**

**cute tho **

**well 3 ya guys!**

France: I am not a pervert!

Sweden: *blinks*

Finland: Because I'm a guy for one! And two we're not married!

Russia: Da!

Germany: *shrugs* I don't know, I don't really think I'm adorable.

Italy: P-Please don't vee~

America: I'm more awesome!

Prussia: In your dreams!

America: Awesome off!

_Guys, no! Just no!_

China: No! No! No! NO!And I do not look like a girl!

Japan: I don't know, and I'm not that old honestly.

England: I can't?

**Female Fighter:Hi guys! I have a few comments and questions for you.**

**Purrsia:*glare...OF DEATH*...I hate your slimy guts. Why you may ask? The**

**answers is simple...YOU ARE A SEXIST B*STARD THAT I HOPE DIES AN AGONYININGLY**

**PAINFUL DEATH AND BURNS IN THE FIRERY PITS OF HELL!*kicks where no man should**

**be kicked*...*pant,pant*...your lucky Im in a good mood or you'd be dead...**

**Germeny:Are you dating Italy? Plz don't take this the wrong way if your not.**

**It's just that thats the only reason I can think of that enables you to put up**

**with him,I mean,he's so f*cken annoying!(but so cute at the same time!)**

**America:I am an American but even I have to admit,the hero sh*t is f*cken**

**annoying. Also stop have Canada being blamed for some of the trouble you cause**

**you bloody git!(my friend's british)*hits upside head* And don't pull that**

**'who's Canada' sh*t! He's right here! *gets Canada* Now America...can you at**

**least apolize to Canada for getting him blamed for your trouble?**

**(Best for last as I always say) Canada:I can't belive people don't notice you!**

**Your to cute to be ignored! ESPECIALLY with your bear! It just makes my heart**

**melt like butter. *hugs* People should notice you more. *lets go* Also...if**

**people did notice you...you sure as h*ll wouldn't be single...(come on,don't**

**be modest)**

Prussia: *groans from the kick* Ow! How can you kick my awesome self?

Germany: I am not dating him, but I promised him I'd be his friend.

America: A-Annoying? Ow! And fine! Sorry Canada..

Canada: Its fine.. *Blushes a bit now* W-Well thank you, thank you so much, and I'm not sure on that one.

**Female Fighter:I'M BACK!**

**France:Are you gay or bi? Also,I admit,you ARE a pervert but it's hard not to**

**love ya. I mean,we ALL have a bit of 'France' in us,epspecially**

**me...*daydreams of Canada,maple syrup,and whip cream* Hohohohoho...how I love**

**my pervertedness...**

**England:*touches eyebrows* They ARE silky!**

**Austria:You know...in like episode 6 or something,France said he wanted to**

**LICK your face when you were playing your piano and he was looking though your**

**window... .Doors...**

France: I'm neither and I am not!

England: *swats hand away* Thank you, but please don't touch.

Austria: France you sicko!

France: I am not a sicko!

**Hiya, InSaNe here! Okydoky, Can I ask sum stuff? Yaysies! Okay, America,**

**My country, why are you an idiotic, self proclaimed hero? You annoy the *****

**outta me.(shoots in face) kolkolkolkolkolkolkolk **

**England: Why doesn't flying mint bunny like me? Oh, and( poke eyebrows) It's**

**aliiiiiiiiiive! Ruuuuuuuuuun!**

**Germany: do you like to German Sparkle Party? Do you have your party pants and**

**rubber boots?**

**Russia, BelArus, and Ukrain: I- I'm so proud of moma's Iil natioooons Hugs for**

**my sweetie pies! **

**Switzerland : need a new gun?**

**Prussia( shoots at feet, making him dance) kolkolkolkolkol, y u so**

**UNAWESOME?(steals Gilbird and runs, when chased, shoots at stomach) I now name**

**u...InsAnITy!**

**Liechtenstein y u so cuuuute? Here's a stuffed u that I made for u**

**Hungary , we will be best friends heheheheeeee**

**Umm, authoress, Is sad u getting outta APH... Reewy sad... **

**Greece, umm, u dere, umm, !/ Sadly, I also am a proud supporter of**

**Turkeyxgreece soooo yeah... Waaaaaah! **

**Japan, u is super amazing! I'd huggles, but w/u I guess giving u a gift is ok**

**to...(gives Japan plushie and a few doujinshi ) **

**Authoress, Is still sad... So what r u getting into now?**

America: *Dodges the shot by magical magic!* I am a hero!

England: You may have upset him, and don't touch my eyebrows!

Germany: …No…No..

_Yes.. In his basement._

Russia: *blinks*

Belarus: *clings to Russia*

Ukraine: Thank you?

Switzerland: Nah I'm good.

Prussia: No… Gilbird.

Liechtenstein: Thank you.

Hungary: Alright.

_Yeah I'm sorry, but hey a new update!_

Greece: Well I'm not.

Turkey: Neither am I.

Japan: *bows* Thank you.

_Well it changes a lot, but at the moment I'm into Supernatural._

**Heya, Pip here! (Don't mock my name, unless you want a knife in your neck.**

***death glare*)**

**England: 1. Which imaginary (real) friend did you meet first? 2. What do you**

**think of Doctor Who (despite the fact that it was made in your country XD) ?**

**China: If given the choice of being locked in a closet with Russia or never**

**seeing another panda ever again, not even plushies, which would you chose?**

**Russia: Why do you want everyone to become one with you? (I never will, and**

**you can't make me DON'T YOU DARE TRY.)**

**America: Go play 1 hour in heaven with England (in a soundproof closet ;)) .**

**England: May I try a scone? I've never had one before, and I wanna know if**

**they're as bad as everyone says.**

**BTT: Who founded Bad Touch Trio?**

**Austria: If given the choice of your piano, Hungary, or Prussia, which one**

**would you marry? ;)**

**French: Froggy-face, how do you stand eating snails? BLEH!**

**Belarus: Why are you always stalking Russia? Why do you love him so much? I'm**

**curious to know.**

**Poland: Why do you like pink? I have nothing against ponies, but pink?**

**Seriously?**

**Prussia: What's the most embarrassing moment of your life?**

**Sorry, I didn't think I had so many questions... Bye, and be careful when**

**driving at night because I sleepwalk... Seez ya!**

England: Tinkerbell, and I like Doctor Who, it's a wonderful show, done wonderfully well too.

China: I'll take the closet..

Russia: Because, all will become one.

America: Um.. Can't sorry, I'm allergic to closets… And England.

_You are not allergic to England._

England: They aren't bad! Have a freshly made one!

France: We all did.

Prussia: Yup.

Spain: We sat around and it formed.

Austria: Hungary.

France: They are delicious just try them.

Belarus: Because he is my darling brother.

Poland: Pink is like totally fabulous~

Prussia: None, because all my moments are awesome!

**Russia: im am a big Russia fan so if it was a choice between america and**

**Belarus who would it be? and i love u! i even became a little scary because u!**

**England: if i tied you up and France came their to be a perv who would be your**

**hero and i love you i also have strong taste buds and i am willing to taste**

**your cooking if you marry america!**

**3. To Romano and Feliciano: Have you seen Seborga lately?**

Russia:… I honestly don't know.

England: I would be my hero, hullo, former pirate! And I'm not marrying America!

Italy: I haven't, Romano?

Romano: Nope.

**Hello, I rely hope you guys remember me, i'm Pangea and I brought my neko**

**friend Miss Kuro. Kuro: its nice to see you again Italy, Romano, France, and**

**Spain...i highly doubt you remember me but i helped Rome to rise you...Pangea:**

**ok my question...China: wear did all of the other ancients go the only**

**children of mine left are you, Egypt, and India...what hapend to the others?**

**and to all of you why so many wars? why cant you all just get along? Kuro: how**

**have you boys been? I haven't see any of you in so long. and mister England**

**not all mythical creatures can be seen by only the purest of heart i mean**

**every one can see me right? yet i'm a neko which is a mythical creature. any**

**way its great to see you four again. *hugs Italy, Romano, France, and Spain***

**Pangea: *hugs China and ands him an adorable Panda plushie* have a plushie ok**

**we should leave now. Pangea: farthy well Kuro: Arrivederci (and i dare you**

**miss Author to dress up in pink frilly lolita) XD**

Romano: You did?

Italy: I remember you~

China: They were all taken over, I'm sorry..

Everyone: We can't help it.

England: I guess but most of them, you have to be pure to see them.

France: Bye.

Spain: See you~

Italy: Come again!

Romano: don't hug me!

China: Thank you! *hugs it*

_Give me that dress! *puts it on and dances around* What you all don't know is, I love pink._

**Hey guys! Applepie is here (call me apple). I want to say I love you Russia!**

**You are awesome *hands vodka and sunflowers* I will become one with Russia is**

**you marry me! *fights Belarus for a long time* (you are more awesome than**

**arrogant Prussia Russia :D) and I pity you for having to deal with Belarus.**

**America: what is the deal with McDonalds? It's gross! Too much salt! Japan:**

**you need to show more emotion :P Italy: You are adorable! I love how you make**

**those many little white flags! Romano: you remind me of myself :) England: you**

**also remind me of myself! I agree, France is annoying. You can be my new**

**drinking buddy! *gets out bottles of alchohol* Belarus: no, he's mine Germany:**

**you need to chillax for once! You work too much! Austria: why do I always hear**

**you playing that same song over and over again? And finally, I dare France and**

**Belarus to kiss for a minute (no purpose of this)**

Russia: Thank you, and you'll become one? And thank you again.

America: *plugs ears* I'm not listening!

Japan: But I do show emotion.

Italy: Vee~ Would you like one?

Romano: Not sure how to feel.

England: I like you, let's do it!

_You mean drink right?_

England: Of course.

Belarus: He was mine first.

Germany: I don't need to "Chillax", I'm just fine.

Austria: Because it's my favorite.

France: *winks*

Belarus: I will cut your tongue out if you try.

**:i am asking Belarus! what will you do if you are a boy? i mean what will you**

**feel or others**

Belarus: I will still try to get brother to marry me, and I don't care how they will feel.

**Hello all Question time Sweden: *hugs* you need to talk more. Canada: *hugs***

**you need to learn how to talk louder and I dare you to scream Maple leaf**

**really loud! moving on France: *slaps* that was for being a pervert! America:**

**I dare you to... *thinks* admit that you love England! England: Your lucky**

***narrows eyes* today I started to like you... China: "china take all you can**

**go home now!" that is the best line ever! Sealand: Your my favorite *Lifts of**

**ground in a giant hug* now you should go and give england a hug because I know**

**you still love him and I know he still loves you!**

**Oh ya... *hugs italy and**

**doesn't let go* Dont go into any abandoned mansions that you here about in the**

**streets!**

Sweden: Fine..

_He spoke!_

Canada: MAPLE LEAF!

America: What was that!?

France: Ow! I'm not a pervert!

America: I love him like a brother.

England: Um thank you?

China: Heh~

Sealand: Thank you! And no way!

Italy: Alright I won't!

**:Hey It's Czech Republic!**

**first things first, Austria your an **. **

**Hungary . Yoai.**

**Germany. Germany. Germany. Germany. Prussia. Prussia. Prussia. My beer is**

**better. **

**Russia, what's up? it's not snowing right? right? **

**Slovakia says... he's burning this letter. I guess Ill push him out a window**

**isn't he a stick in the mud, Russia?**

Austria: Like I care what you think.

Hungary: Yaoi?

Germany: No it's not.

Prussia: You're full of lies!

Russia: Not at the moment no, and yes very much so.

_**A/N: Well I finally did it, a new chapter, sorry if I answered things twice, or didn't answer you, I just took all the email's I got, (And trust me you guy's I got a lot from you all) **_

_**And I have been keeping up with Hetalia so I don't know anything new that's happened, but I thank you all for waiting this long, I'm still not back into Hetalia but I wanted to throw you all a bone!**_

_**I'll probably still do this time to time, but probably not often, I did it now because my email was flooded~ Anyway thank you all for the support and question's, I'll see you next time!**_


End file.
